Venture: Eye of the storm
by shegrathefluffycommander
Summary: Three months have passed since Tyne and Fletch's wedding day. The family has gotten closer. Bastian still lurks and is plotting revenge against Fletch. He has found away to finally hurt Fletch. Will Tyne be able to keep her family together? or will her past and Fletch's end up bringing them down? Rated t for suggestive material I do not own the show or characters apart from OCs
1. Chapter 1

_It has been officially three months since Fletch and I got married. In fact it's been three months since my last entry it seems. The autumn time has gotten a little colder which means people have been getting sick right and left. That's not where I'm going to start this entry however. So far my new life with Fletch in seems to be going well. We haven't had anyone threaten to attack us which is good. Tyler has grown a little bit in height. He's still a year old but that's impressive for someone his size. Fletch has been doing more training trying to get himself stronger. I keep warning him to mind his wounds but he doesn't listen to me most days._

_Taya is getting stronger with her walking. She has been able to walk without me having to support her. She is able to stand up all the way without hurting her legs. I'm ready proud of her. I'm still worried about her chest wound. It still looks kinda irritated. _

Tyne closed her journal putting it in the drawer. She closed and locked it pulling away from her desk. She got up going into the living room watching her kids playing. She also saw her husband sitting in the chair watching them too. Tyne smiled going up to him touching him gently on the shoulder. Fletch looked up smiling at her. She knelt down next to him. " how are you feeling my love?" she asks. Fletch kisses her hand gently. " stiff now that the weather is cold." He replies sighing. Tyne rubs his back. " I know. I also know you don't like not being able to work either." Fletch nods. " I just hope when the doctor looks at my ribs tomorrow I can finally start working again." Tyne nods kissing him. " should I get dinner ready?" Fletch shakes his head. " nah I got it." Tyne jumps when she hears a knock on the door. Fletch gets up. He answers the door to see Zack standing there with Samantha and Julie. He smiles. " hey Fletch." Greeted Zack. " hey Zack." He steps aside to let them in.

Tyler quit playing with his cars and stuff dragon. He rushed over to his uncle Zack giving him a hug. Taya hears them putting her pen down. She walks out of the dining room. She goes over and hugs her uncle too. " hey kids." He greets. " Hi Uncle Zack!" chirped Tyler happily. Taya smiles. " hey Zack." Zack pulls away from them. " well the both of you guys have grown again." He observes. " now the both of you are starting to me feel even older." He teases. Samantha came up from behind slapping Zack across the shoulder. Tyne gets up from the floor as Samantha approaches her. " um Tyne if it's too much to ask…can we talk privately for a moment?" Tyne nods. " of course." Tyne takes Samantha into her and Fletch's room. She locks the door. " now what can I do for you?" questions Tyne. Samantha sits down on Tyne's bed. " well where do I begin?" Tyne smiles. " take your time I'm in no hurry at all." Tyne sits down next to her. Samantha sighs and then looks down. " well this morning I woke up feeling ill and I..uh." she begins. Tyne takes her hand gently. " go on." Samantha gulps. " I took the pregnancy test and well..well.." she gulps again. " I'm pregnant." Tyne grins. " that's wonderful." Samantha nods. " it is but when I had Julie was very lucky to survive her development. What if this one doesn't make it?" Tyne squeezes Samantha's hand gently. " don't worry about it. If Julie survived then this one can survive too." Samantha grins. " also how do I tell Zack?" she questions. "Can I tell you something?" asks Tyne. Samantha nods. " When Karia and Zack were together he was really happy about it. The man that took care of me a long time ago is still the same man today. He won't get mad or throw you out I promise." Comforts Tyne. Samantha nods. " alright thanks Tyne."

Fletch was in the kitchen cooking dinner. " so how long before you come back to work?" asked Zack. " I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow so we'll find out soon." Zack nods. " alright." Fletch finished cooking the dinner. " there soups on guys!" he shouts. Samantha takes her place next to Zack holding his hand. Tyler sat next to his sister smiling. " um Zack I have something to tell you." Whispers Samantha. Zack looks down. " go ahead Sam." He grins. Samantha looked at Tyne for help. Tyne nodded at her. Samantha turns back to Zack. " Zack I'm pregnant." Zack grips the table and his eyes widened. " what?" he asks. " your what?" Samantha keeps her gaze steady. " I'm pregnant with your child, Zack." Zack smiles and chuckles. " that's great." Zack hugs her. " I'm happy." Samantha relaxes. " you are?" Zack nods tearing up. " I love you so much Sam why wouldn't I be happy?" Fletch smiles. " congratulations you two." He purrs. Samantha blushes. " thanks everyone." Tyler looks at his father. " what does pregnant mean?" Fletch blushes looking away. " umm well." Tyne quickly jumps in. " you aren't old enough to know what that is yet dear." Tyler looks hurt. " oh okay mommy."

The rest of the dinner buzzed by. Zack got up from the table. " well we better start heading back. Thanks for inviting us, Fletch." Fletch nodded. " no problem. Your family." Zack smiles taking Samantha's arm. Tyne closed the door behind them as they left. Fletch hugged Tyne from behind. " is it cuddle time yet?" he asks softly. Tyne laughs touching his hand. " no we have to get the kids to bed before we cuddle." Fletch pretended to be hurt. " go and wait for me." She whispers. Fletch kisses her before licking her cheek. She tried to slap him but he pulled away. Tyler saw his dad getting ready to go into his bedroom. " daddy?" Fletch pauses and backs up. " what's up buddy?" Tyler hugs his leg looking up at him. " can you read to me again?" he asks. " please?" Fletch chuckles. " alright I guess I can." Tyler squeals. " yay!" He gets down running to his room and sitting on the bed. He pulls out the book from under the pillow. Fletch walks in and sits down on the end of the bed. He lifts up the book. " wait!" Tyler tucks his stuff dragon down under the covers too. " now go." Fletch smiled and began reading to him.

Taya listens to them out in the hall. Tyne walked up to her hugging her. " are you going to be okay tonight?" questioned Tyne worriedly. Taya nods. " yeah." Tyne kisses the top of her head lifting Taya up. " come here baby." She goes with her into Taya's room. Tyne lays Taya down on the bed. " mom I'm scared." She whispers. Tyne kisses her cheek gently. " I know you are baby. I'm scared too." Taya cuddles into Tyne. Tyne begins to sing to Taya. Taya relaxes going to sleep in Tyne's arms. Tyne stops singing kissing Taya's forehead again tucking her in. Fletch waited out in the hallway for Tyne. He saw the concerned look on his mate's face. Tyne kept Taya's door open a crack sighing to herself quietly. Fletch hugged her. " it will be alright Tyne I promise." Tyne nodded leaning on Fletch tiredly. " now come on let's get to bed shall we?"

Fletch carried Tyne to bed laying her down on top of the sheets. He laid right by her holding her close. Tyne fell asleep in his arms for the first time in maybe months. She jumps when she hears Taya screaming. She hops out of bed running out into the hall, straight into Taya's room. She saw her daughter shaking and thrashing. Tyne held Taya down gently. " shh It's okay Taya shh." Taya wakes up panting looking around. Tyne hugs Taya. " it's okay I'm right here. It's just a dream." Taya calms. Taya falls back to sleep. Tyne tucks in Taya again kissing her. Tyne leaves the door open as she leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, several miles outside of Chuggington. Bastian walked down an alleyway holding his side. He was in a lot of pain. " damn those bastards." He hissed. His own brotherhood took a great liberty in taking turns beating him up. He managed to get away from them. " my my someone is in a bit of a tangle hm?" sneered a voice. Bastian turned around. " who's there?" he growls. " and what's me being hurt to you?" The figure showed himself wearing a white furred robe. His hood concealed his face. " nothing to be alarmed of my friend. It seems me and you also share a common enemy." The figure looks at him. " I might just be able to help you find the person you are looking for."

Samantha heard the alarm on her cell phone go off. She groans reaching for it hitting the snooze button. She rolls over yawning. " Zack, it's five time to get up." Zack stirs yawning and stretching. He hugs Samantha gently. " with you here I don't want to leave the bed ever." He said muffedly. Samantha smiled. " come on you lot get up!" she chuckles pulling away. Zack threw the covers off of him getting up. He stretches again. " I haven't slept like that in years." He purrs. Samantha hugs him from behind. " yeah I know. The minute you hit the bed you were out." Zack touches her arm enjoying her company. " best get dressed love." Samantha climbs out of bed tossing him his clothes. " I'll let you shower first." Zack grinned going into the bathroom. He strips out of his nightclothes putting them on the counter. He looks at himself seeing the look of sleep on his face. He splashes his face with cold water finally waking up to that. He starts the shower up allowing the water to heat up.

Samantha was downstairs getting hers and Zack's breakfast ready. She felt her stomach turn over causing her to run over to the trash can and throw up. She groans sitting down leaning against the wall. Zack comes down stairs finding Samantha sitting at the table. Her skin was pale. " damn it." She mutters. Zack goes over to her hugging her. " take an easy today okay?" he whispers. " I know but I was trying to cook for you love." She breaks out into tears. Zack kisses her softly. " it's okay Sam I can get something on my way to work." Samantha nods. " here let me cook you something." Murmurs Zack. He goes over to the stove lighting the flame. He puts the pan on top and cracks an egg over it. He puts the shells in the trash. Samantha watches him. He flips the egg over in the oil. The smell caused Julie to wake up. She rubbed her eyes yawning. " morning." She said muffedly. Samantha smiled and chuckled softly. " good morning dear." Julie sits down at the table. " rough night?" questions Zack. Julie nods. " yeah." Zack cuts the gas off. He cuts the egg in half with his spatula putting each half onto separate plates. He pulled out a pack of raw bacon opening it up. He put four slices into the pan turning the gas back on. Julie yawns as she pours herself a glass of orange juice. " having to help someone is tiring." Zack nods. " that maybe true but it is also rewarding." Zack finishes cooking the bacon. Julie sits up when Zack places her breakfast down in front of her. Julie tiredly lifts up her fork and takes a bite of her egg.

Samantha looked at her phone. " shit I'm going to be late taking Julie to school." Julie froze feeling her stomach grow cold and her heart race. Zack chuckles. " don't worry I can take Julie. Her school isn't more than five minutes from the site." Julie nods. " yeah let Zack take me." Her voice sounded a bit off. Samantha nods. " alright." She looks at Julie. " are you okay dear?" Julie nods. " yeah..yeah I'm fine." She gets up from the table forgetting to put her plate in the sink. Julie grabs her coat shakingly putting it on. " are you okay Julie? I mean in all honesty?" questions Zack worriedly. Julie nods. " yes I'm fine." She said quietly. Zack nods hugging her. Julie hugs him back feeling her heart break in half. Julie follows Zack out to his truck. She climbs in waiting for him to get in. " Zack." She says her voice shaking. Zack turns to her. " yes?" " can you do me a favor, just drive slow okay? Don't ask why." Zack nods. He puts his keys in the ignition finally getting the engine to start. He pulls out of the driveway.

Julie feels her stomach do flips making her sicker. Her heart raced and she gulped painfully. Zack looked at Julie. " hey." He murmurs. Julie looks at him. " I'm fine no worries." She chuckles nerviously. Zack wasn't convinced. The school came into view. Julie got out once Zack pulled in. Zack watched her jacket sleeve lift up revealing lines of scars across her wrists. She closes the door running away from Zack's truck. Zack got honked at from behind right before he could do anything. " alright alright." He grumbles putting his truck into drive. " asshole." He pulls away from the school. _Julie._

Julie ran through the doors of the school. _God I hope those girls don't see me_. She prays. She starts to relax up until she gets to the end of the hall. " look girls it's the brat." Julie growls keeping her voice even. " just leave me be I didn't do nothing to you." The girl pushed Julie into the locker. " what was that?" she sneers. " did you dare talk to your senpai that way?" She slapped Julie hard across the face. Julie spat up blood. " who was that in the truck?" she asks. Julie growls. " leave him out of this!" The girl narrowed her eyes. " what was that? Do you honestly think that guy can protect a nobody like you?" Julie narrows her eyes. " you watch your mouth!" The girl punches Julie. " just remember I know something that I can keep against you." The girl walks away leaving Julie there. Julie ran into the bathroom closing the bathroom stall door.

Zack hears his phone go off. " hello?" He slams on the brakes. " I'm on my way!" He turns around eurptedly rushing back torwards Julie's school.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Zack got there finally rushing inside. He sees the nurse run up to him. " are you Zack?" she asks. Zack nods showing her his ID. " come with me please." She orders. Zack runs behind her all he could think of was Julie. The nurse takes him to her office. He sees Julie sitting there sobbing. Her arm was bandaged up. " Julie?" came Zack's voice. Julie looks at him breaking out into more tears. " Zack!" Zack runs to her hugging her. He rubs her back. " what happened?" he asked. The nurse backs out giving them privacy. Julie sniffs. " I..I..they…I" she stammers. " Julie I'm not going to hurt you." He whispers. " I did this. I had this issue for a while. Those girls they came out and attacked me. They told me I'd never amount to anything. They made fun of my past father." She sniffs. " they also told me that they'll blurt out all of my secrets." Zack's eyes widened. " who are these girls?" he asks feeling his anger flare up. " they..their Lori's daughters. I don't know why they are doing this to me." She sobs. Zack growls. " you listen to me Julie." He lifts her chin up. " I don't care what they said to you. You have no idea how special you are to me. Your father would be very proud of you. His death would have been in vain have I not met your mother. Julie, I love you." He hugs her. Julie sobs into his neck.

The drive back home was silent. " Zack." She begins. " are you mad at me?" she asks. Zack pulls over cutting the engine. He stays silent for a bit. He begins to chuckle. " no why would I be?" he smiles. He then frowns a little. " seeing you in pain. It makes me powerless as a father figure to see you like this." He hugs her again. " Your mother is going to have a fit though." He adds. Julie nods leaning on him. They finally pulled into the drive. Samantha rushed outside to meet them. " I heard what happened." She hugs Julie kissing the top of her forehead. " don't worry Julie I'll take care of them." Growls Samantha. Zack shakes his head. " no you let me deal with them." He says calmly. Samantha looks up at him. " let me deal with the monsters that are tormenting my daughter." His fist clenches. " they'll learn better than to mess with a chuggineer's daughter." Samantha takes his hand. " please don't do anything rash, Zack." Zack nods. " I'm going to call in today." He murmurs.

Fletch woke up to the sound of his alarm finally going off. " damn it." He growls. He fists the screen of his phone gently. He throws the sheets off of him. " thank god I showered this morning." He went into the kitchen. He found a note on the counter:

_Fletch-_

_I didn't want to disturb you this morning so I went and made breakfast. Cormac has taken Tyler for the day so you can rest._

_Love you lots_

_Tyne_

Fletch smiles tucking the note in his pocket. He opens up the fridge to find his breakfast there. " my my Tyne." He purrs. " it looks edible for once." Then he chuckles. " damn women couldn't cook worth shit when I met her." He shakes his head. He takes it out pulling a fork out from the drawer. He takes a bite of the egg finding it light and buttery. " love it tastes good." He whispers. He takes another and another til the plate is finally empty. He goes over to his medicine cabinet pulling out his pain killers. He dreaded these cause sometimes it caused his nightmares to get worse. He takes one with a glass of water before putting the pill bottle back in the cabinet. He sighs taking his keys off of the printer. " today is D-day I guess." He secretly wished Tyne was here with him. He locks up the house behind him as he leaves. He gets on his bike starting it up pulling away from the driveway. He revves the engine rushing down the street at full speed.

He gets there finding a parking spot near the building. He walked into the facility checking in before sitting down. He heaved a small sigh as he waited for his name to be called. A brown haired teenager sat next to him. He turns to Fletch. " oh good day to you sir." He greets in a light Canadian accent. Fletch turns to him. " hi." The teen smiled. " kind rough waitin ain't it?" Fletch smiles. " so it would seem. I'm just hoping everything is looking good so I can get to work again." The teen smiled. " ah. So what happened?" he asks. Fletch chuckles. " oh I had an accident at work." The teen draws in a sharp breathe. " oh my giddy engine poor you!" he exclaims. The two talked up a storm until Fletch was called to the back. The teen smiled. " well thanks for helpin me past the time a bit." Fletch nods. " please the pleasure is all mine. Anytime." Fletch salutes him as he follows the nurse into the X-ray room. " so Fletcher are you ready?" she asks. Fletch nods. " yep." She takes the X-rays after she puts the lead lining on him."

Fletch sighs glad that his X-rays were over and done with. He sat on the bed waiting for the results. Doctor Timonthy came in. He threw X-rays up on the screen. " well Fletch I don't see any of the fractures. As far as I'm concerned the rods in your arm and your legs seem to be holding fine." Fletch lets out a sigh of relief. " but I would suggest that you at least get some physical therapy." Fletch nods. " will do doc." Timonthy grins. " I'll write up the script but I want you to take it to the theraptic facility." Fletch salutes him taking the script from the doctor. Fletch leaves the doctor's office. He sees that the teen he met had left already. " didn't catch the lad's name." he murmurs softly. He goes down the hallway into another office. The receptionist looked up at him. " I need to schedule an appointment with the therapist." He murmurs as he hands her the script. She looks at it. " we have an opening on Friday at 4:30" Fletch nods. " go ahead and set it up at that time then." She smiles putting the info into the computer. " you are already to go sir."

Fletch left the office getting on his bike. He felt his phone buzz but ignored it. He got back to the house finding Tyne and Taya had come home early. Tyne greets him at the door hugging him gently. " so what did the doctor say?" she asks. Fletch smiles. " I've been given the all clear. I just have to attend therapy to get stronger." Tyne grins. " that's good." She kisses him. Fletch purrs taking her hand. " Zack didn't show for work today." She whispers. " oh? How come that's unlike him." Tyne sighs. " Julie. She got hurt today and Zack choose to stay with her." Fletch nods. " I would have done the same for our kids. I just hope he hasn't done anything too rash."


	4. Chapter 4

Bastian followed the figure all the way underground. He covered his nose keeping out the smell of the underground sewers. " so why have you brought me down here?" he grumbles. The figure smiled. " all will come to you in good time." He replied. Bastian scoffed. " you better not be taking me to some kind of trap." He spat. The figure laughs. " no my friend. You are safe. Why would I betray a friend who shares the same kind of enemy as I?" The figure leads him to a door. He pushes on it hearing the metal door creak open. " please make yourself at home." Bastian walks into the room. The room filtered out into a huge chamber of some sort. Water leaked from a small crack in the roof. " pardon the mess." Purrs the figure. " I'll get the kettle on as you make yourself comfortable."

Bastian manages to find a chair that was water damaged and sat in it. " so you mentioned that you knew of some way to lure the person I was after?" questioned Bastian. The figure nods. " aye yes that is correct. You see you know that female is attracted to that little daughter of hers correct?" The figure couldn't see it but Bastian nodded. " well we have to get the little girl in order to lure out our bait. I know he will come after her." Bastian rolls his eyes. " I tried that already." The figure frowns. " hmm I suppose. But..You didn't do it properly." He sits down on the other end of the table. " I'm sorry but I'm not following you. What's so important about that women to you anyways?" grumbled Bastian. The figure removes his hood revealing a darker calico haired man underneath. He takes a drink of his tea. " you have no idea do you?" he asks. Bastian shakes his head. The man laughs. " oh wait I haven't go a name from you. Before I continue on let me introduce myself. My name is Ino. Your's might be?" Bastian dips his head. " the name's Bastian." Ino claps his hands. " ah Bastian. The girl, Tyne as she is named, is far more powerful than you and I could ever be." He grins.

Bastian raises an eyebrow. " go on." Ino grins again knowing that he had Bastian sold.

Zack waited in the principal's office with Julie. He had Julie's hand in his lap holding it gently. " it's going to be okay." He comforted. Julie nodded. " I hope so." The principal came in. " ah good to see the both of you." He purrs. Zack dips his head. " so what can I help you guys with today?" Zack turns to Julie. He tilts his head gently. Julie gulps. " I have been having problems on campus with well some girls. They keep picking on me and putting me down. With me having maniac depression it isn't something I can just laugh off sir." She whispers. The man nodded. " I see. How long has this been going on?" Julie looks down shamefully. "for several weeks sir." The man nodded again in understand. " please Mr. Reese you have to do something." Chimed in Zack. " Julie is like a daughter to me I can't watch her suffer anymore." Mr. Reese looks at Zack. " I understand. Let me call them in here to get their side of the story." Zack keeps his hand on Julie's. He squeezes it gently. One of the girls walks in crying. " why Julie?" she sniffs. " I thought we were friends." Julie stands up. " bull shit! You have done nothing but make fun of me ever since I first came here!" she yells. The girl flinches. " Monica is this true?" asks Mr. Reese. Monica shakes her head. " n-no of course not." Julie turns to him. " She's lying!" Zack stands by his daughter. " I know you are cause this!" she lifts up her sleeve. " is proof of it!" she snaps pulling away from Zack. She pushes away Monica running out of the school crying. " Julie!" calls Zack. Monica is smiling and shaking at the same time. Zack narrows his eyes. " I'm a chuggineer. I look out for my family!" he lifts Monica by her shirt collar. " you don't mess with my daughter you here me?!" Monica nods. "y-yes sir." She drops Monica. " pardon me I have to find my daughter."

Zack runs out of the building getting in his truck. " please come on." He begs as he waits for Samantha to answer her phone. " hello?" Zack sighs. " Sam I have a problem. Julie ran off I don't know where she went." Samantha gasps. " try the old house!" Zack nods. " should I come with you?" she asks. Zack shakes his head. " no just stay there in case she comes back." Samantha hangs up with him. Zack slams his foot down on the gas taking off. " Julie please baby." He whispers under his breathe. He makes it to Sam's old house. He walks into the doorway. " Julie!?" he calls. He checks every room finding her absent. " damn." He growls. He texts Samantha telling her that she wasn't there. Zack checked everywhere for her. He went back home getting out of his truck. He punched the tree next to him out of anger. " shit!" he yells. Tears ran out the corners of his eyes. " damn it!" He gets inside to find Samantha crying on the couch. " Sam." He croaks. Samantha looks up at him. " I'm so sorry." He sniffs. Zack hugs her. " I thought I could take care of her." Samantha shook her head. " Zack, do you go doubting yourself now. You tried your best. Our best option right now to hope and pray she comes back." Zack nods.

Zack and Sam ate dinner in silence. " Sam, I'm going to keep looking for her." He rasps. Samantha looks up at him. " are you sure? I mean what about work?" He growls. " TO HELL WITH WORK!" he slams his fist down on the table. Samantha flinches. " I have to find my baby girl. No telling what is happening to her." Samantha nods. " then let me come with you." She suggests. Zack shakes his head. " no I need you to stay here in case she comes home." Samantha gulps. " alright then." Zack gets up putting on his coat. He stuffed his keys in his pocket. " please be careful Zack." She cautions. Zack nods kissing her on the cheek. " I have my rifle on the dresser. If someone breaks in it's loaded and ready to use." He whispers. He pulls away walking outside to his truck. He gets out of the driveway rushing down the street. " don't worry Julie. Daddy will find ya no matter what."

To be continued..


	5. Chapter 5

Zack looked down the streets. He had his work lights on full blast in hopes of catching Julie's shape. " come on Julie where are you?" he questioned. He stuck his head out the window. " Julie!" he shouted. The only answer he got back was the cold autumn wind. He pulled over putting his head against the wheel. He heard his phone go off. He looks down seeing Julie's number. " Julie!" he shouts. " Zack?'

Julie was sitting outside of a laundromat shivering. She saw Zack's red truck pull into the parking lot. She got up limping over to him. Zack ran out of his truck running to her. He snatches Julie into his arms. " Julie I'm glad your safe." he murmurs. Julie broke out into tears. " I'm sorry." she sniffs. Zack shakes his head. " no this is my fault you ran off on my watch." Julie was shaking from the cold. She was a little wet. Zack got her inside of his truck cranking the heating up all the way. He also took off his coat wrapping it around her. " here this will keep you warm." she nods shivering slowly. Zack climbs in.

The drive home was silent. They were traveling along the freeway. " I ran off cause I felt like no one believed me. If I disappeared maybe no one would think of me as a bother." Zack slammed on the brakes. He turns to her. " Julie." he says " I will never think of you like that. Your my adopted daughter. My other half. I love you so much."

**Yeah**

**I know sometimes, things may not always make sense to you right now**

**But hey, what daddy always tell you?**

**Straighten up little soldier - stiffen up that upper lip**

**What you cryin about? You got me**

Zack turned the radio up just as soon the song came on. Julie listen to the song looking back at Zack. He began singing along with it.

**Hailie I know you miss your mom, and I know you miss your dad**

**When I'm gone but I'm tryin to give you the life that I never had**

**I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh**

**I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you wanna cry**

**Cause you're scared, I ain't there, daddy's with you in your prayers**

**No more cryin, wipe them tears, daddy's here no more nightmares**

**We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it**

**Lainie, Uncle's crazy ain't he? yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it**

Julie sees Zack look at her. She could see the tale in his eyes.

**Now hush little baby, don't you cry**

**Everything's gonna be alright**

**Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya**

**Daddy's here to hold, ya through the night**

**I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why**

**We fear how we feel inside**

**It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby**

**But I promise, momma's gon' be alright**

Julie falls asleep listening to Zack's voice. Zack turns the radio down so Julie could rest peacefully. He takes her hand gently kissing the back of her palm. " I love you so much Julie." He texted Samantha telling her that he had found Julie. He gets off the highway. He looks down to see Julie leaning against his shoulder. He puts his free arm around her shoulder.

They finally get to the house. Zack cuts off the engine causing Julie to stir. Samantha ran out in her robe to meet them. Zack carried Julie out of the truck. " Julie!" shouted Samantha. Julie hugs her mom gently. " I was so worried about you!" Julie smiles softly. " I know and I'm sorry." Samantha pulled away. " I'll let it slide but next time at least tell one of us where you are going." Julie nods shamefully. Zack walks both of them inside. Zack sat Julie down in his chair. He went to the closet pulling out a pallete. He set it down in the middle of the living room floor. " why don't we all sleep together tonight?" suggests Zack. Julie nods. " okay." Julie lays down in the middle of the blanket. Zack takes one side while Samantha takes the other. Julie cuddles closer to Zack. " Zack can you sing that song again? At least the chorus part?" Zack nods.

**Now hush little baby, don't you cry**

**Everything's gonna be alright**

**Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya**

**Daddy's here to hold, ya through the night**

**I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why**

**We fear how we feel inside**

**It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby**

**But I promise, momma's gon' be alright**

Julie falls asleep as soon as Zack finishes singing. She cuddles against his chest. Zack put his arms around her craddling her. Sam brought both Zack and Julie close to her. " good night." she whispers.

Tyne sat up in bed waiting on Fletch. " you almost done?" she questions. Fletch nods poking his head around the corner. " yeah I had to take my pain medication." Fletch walks into the room climbing into bed. He gets close to Tyne who leans backwards a bit. He gets up on her laying his bent knees down on her legs. " Fletcher." she whines. " what?" he grins. He takes one of her hands turning it over. He slowly kisses the palm running his tongue on it. Tyne takes in a sharp breathe. " be gentle." she cautions. Fletch purrs doing it again parting her first three fingers with his hand. He pulls on them gently feeling her muscle stretch. He gently rubs her palm with his fingers. Tyne finally sighs and let's him have his way with her.

Fletch rubbed her whole hand with his fingers releasing pressure in her wrist. Tyne stiffens but then relaxes. He slowly moves up her arm pinching the pressure points. Tyne squirms gently. He then starts to use his teeth. " hmmm." he purrs. Tyne grins. " what?" Fletch looks up at her. " someone is stiff tonight." Tyne looks down at him. " it's called I was working today genious." she teases. Fletch looks down at her arm rubbing it again. Tyne's body rises. " your really enjoying this aren't ya?" he asks. Tyne blushes. " would it be a sin if I said I didn't?" Fletch chuckles.

He finishes with her left arm. He does the same thing to her other arm. Tyne groans. " shall I do your feet too?" he teases. Tyne blushes again. " please." He takes off her socks. He looks at her feet smiling. He begins to rub them gently. Tyne relaxes going to sleep. Fletch finishes rubbing her feet. " there." He lays by her tucked under her arm gently.

The next morning comes. Samantha is the first one to wake up finding Zack and Julie still asleep. She grins softly getting up gently. She feels a cold presence next to her. Zack responds to the change in the aura by stiffening up. He smiles as if the presence was talking to him. The coldness goes away leaving Zack smiling. His grip tightens up around Julie.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler walks in on his mom and dad sleeping. He climbs in. " mum? Papa?" he questions softly. Fletch stirs softly. " hmm? What's up bud?" Tyler looks down. " papa can I have a glass of water?" Fletch smiles getting out of bed. " come on." He takes Tyler's hand. They walk into the kitchen. Fletch gets a glass out of the cabinet. He goes over to the sink filling it up. He looks out the window. The sun had barely rose above the back fence. Fletch smiles at Tyler as he hands the glass to him. Tyler sits at the table with it. He drinks it slowly watching his dad. "what's out there papa?" he asks. Fletch snaps back to reality. " nothing just watching the sun rise."

Tyne wakes up to find Fletch gone. She throws the sheets off of her getting up. She heard Taya twitching in her sleep. She goes into Taya's room seeing Taya tossing and turning. Tyne holds her down gently. Taya stirs when Tyne touches her. Taya snapped awake holding onto her mom. Tyne hugs Taya comforting her. Taya sniffs shaking gently. " good morning Taya." Whispers Tyne. Taya looks up at her mom. " morning." Tyne lifts Taya up. " bad dream huh?" she asks. Taya nods cuddling into her mom. Tyne smiled. " don't worry love." Taya leans into Tyne's chest sighing a bit.

Fletch looks up seeing Tyne's shadow moving in the living room. " morning." Calls Fletch softly. Tyne turns around. " morning." Fletch turns on the kitchen light. He pulls out the skillet and puts it on the stove. He gets the breakfast stuff out of the fridge. He gets to work cooking. Tyne sits with Tyler and Taya at the table. " first day back at work for me." Whispers Fletch. Tyne nods and smiles. " about time too. We are almost finished with the maintence work on the yellow tunnel." Fletch nods. " alright."

Zack woke up next to Julie who was still resting against his chest. He smiles almost afraid to move away from her. " she has stayed with you the entire night." Purrs Samantha. Zack nods. " at least she is back home, safe again." He murmurs. Julie stirs yawning. " morning love." Came Zack's voice. Julie muttered. " morning." Through a yawn. Julie looks around. " I'm back home again?" Zack nods. " that's good." Julie nuzzles her dad gently. " I would like to stay but I have to get to work." Julie nods. " alright just be careful." Zack smiles getting up. Julie climbs over to the side of the pallete that had Zack's scent on it. She falls asleep again humming Zack's lullaby to herself. Zack straightened himself up. " please keep an eye on her." Murmurs Zack. Samantha nodded kissing him.

Zack left his work coat with Julie to keep warm under. He grabbed his keys off of the table and walked outside. The cold air greeted him causing him to stumble back a bit. He walked out to his truck opening the door. He turned the key in the ignition letting the truck warm up. He climbed in closing the door. He left the house with his thoughts still focusing on Julie. He gets to the site to find everything as it was from yesterday's work. He sighs going inside of the portable to clock in. He hears two other vechiles pull up to the site. " oh your early!" chirps a voice. He turns around to see Tyne behind him. " yeah I'm always early Tyne." Fletch walked in behind Taya. " right how much of the tunnel was done yesterday?" he asks. "hm me, Taya, and Brewster did half of it yesterday. I think Brewster stayed behind to do more of it now that I think about it." Replied Tyne. Zack nodded. " alright let's get to work team and get it done so Vee can reopen it back up."

Zack went down the tunnel to test the foundation and roof. " solid!" he shouts. " now that the foundation is holding like we want it too let's go ahead and finish up with the rest of repairs." Fletch nods walking all the way down to where the crane was parked at. He got in starting it up. The machine roared to life and the walls were soon lit with the work lights. Fletch used the crane to lift up one of the roof panels. He held it in place as Tyne and Taya each took turns drilling it in. He lets go once it is secured and goes for another piece. " Fletch!" shouts Zack. " has the new tunnel enterance come in yet!?" Fletch turns around in his seat seeing the tunnel enterance laying down. He opened the window giving him a " thumb's up." Zack nods. " alright. Tyne! Taya! Use the other crane to lift it up and swing it into place." Tyne nods. " right! On it Zack!" Tyne runs to the crane outside hopping in. She lifts the tunnel enterance up til in was standing on it's arched legs. Taya directed Tyne to the front of the tunnel getting out of the way as it was successfully connected. Taya drilled the enterance into place. " good job Taya!" shouts Tyne. Taya looks at her and smiles. Zack did his safety checks. " solid as a rock and perfectly aligned! Good work chuggineers!"

Tyne got out of the crane. " thanks Zack." Fletch walks up to Zack. " should I let Vee know the good news, Zack?" questions Fletch. Zack nods. " yep the sooner we let her know, the sooner chuggington can start to get back to work again." Fletch radios Vee about the tunnel telling her that the tunnel was finished.

Bastian wakes up still remembering everything Ino has told him. Ino sips his tea. " ah Bastian have a good rest?" Bastian grumbles getting up. He rubbed his neck painfully. " the bed you gave me wasn't very comfortable." He growled. Ino chuckles. " sorry." Bastian sits up all the way. " so how do you plan on luring them out?" he asks. Ino shrugs. " I haven't thought of it yet." He sighs putting his tea cup down. " but trust me I should have a plan maybe a day from now."

Tyne was busy helping her friends clean the site up. Zack comes up from behind Tyne tapping her on the shoulder. " um Tyne a word." He murmured. Tyne nods stepping aside with Zack. " someone is inside of our portable. He says he knows you." Tyne raises an eyebrow. " take me to him." Zack nods. Tyne follows Zack to the portable finding a red and black haired male standing there. Tyne freezes. " why are you here?" she growls. The male grins. " Tyne, it's been a while hasn't it?"

To be continued.

**Note from the desk of the author**

**I do not own anything apart from my OCs Taya, Ino, Bastian, Tyler and the one you are about to met in the next chapter**

**Also the song Zack was singing was called Mockingbird by Eminem **


	7. Chapter 7

Tyne narrowed her eyes. " why are you here?" she growls. The male grins. " it has been awhile hasn't? dear sister." He takes his sister's hands. " you've surely grown up a lot since the last time I saw you." Tyne pulls away. " don't touch me!" she hisses. The male was shocked. " you don't remember your own brother?" Tyne shakes her head. " I don't remember who you are!" The male catches her fist. " don't lie sister. Let me jog your memory. I was the one that taught you how to steal from trains. I'm the one that took care of you when dad wasn't around." Tyne calms. " Andrew?" Andrew smiles. " I'm sorry I've been through a whole lot." She whispers. Andrew purrs. " if you would have recognized me off the block I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have been the Tyne that I knew and loved." Tyne glares at him. " that doesn't tell me why you are here?" Andrew sits down in a chair. " I was in the neighborhood. I thought why not see my dear sister?" He leans back. " but I've also come with a favor to ask."

Fletch hears his wife's voice shouting from the other side of the door. " no absolutely not!" she yells. " I refuse to be apart of the family business again!" Fletch opens the door. He sees Andrew standing there. " who is this?" he asks firmly. Tyne calms herself. " Fletch, this is my brother Andrew." She murmurs. " what's this about asking her to go back?" he growls. Andrew chuckles. " oh Tyne." He laughs harder. " you think you can outrun your past? Look being a thief is part of you." Tyne shakes her head. " no that's not how I am now. I'm a mother. I'm a chuggineer. I have a husband." She explains. " Andrew your my brother but no I can't go back to that life anymore." She whispers. Andrew sighs. " Tyne, I suppose I can't force you to make you choose." He gets up. " uh well it was nice being able to see you at least." He turns to Fletch. " oh and also you too Fletch." Fletch nods. " likewise." Tyne watches her brother leave without saying another word to him. Tyne sits down holding her knees. Fletch sits on the couch comforting her. " shh it's okay we'll figure all of this out." Tyne cuddles close to him.

Taya comes in seeing her mother in tears. Taya races to her jumping into her lap. She hugged her neck. " I can't go back." She whispers. " I can't go back to that life." Fletch kisses her forehead. " then don't." he whispers. " Tyne just keep your answer as no." Tyne nods she dries her eyes. " If he keeps asking then I will take care of him." Murmurs Fletch. Tyne looks up at him. " you won't kill him right?" Fletch shakes his head. He lifts her chin up kissing her on the lips. " not if you don't want me too." Taya hugs her mom. Tyne hugs Taya back. " come on we're done for the day." He helps Tyne to stand up wrapping an arm protectively around her. Tyne is shaking. _Should I tell him?_ She wondered. Fletch helped her into her car. " I'll see you at the house." He murmurs. Tyne nods kissing him. " okay be careful." Tyne rolls the window back up. Taya watches her mom put the keys into the ignition shakingly. The car starts up and Tyne pulls away from the site. Fletch hops on his bike following his wife back to their house. He was secretly troubled by Tyne's change in behavior.

Cormac was outside in the back yard playing with Tyler. " come on Ty! It's time to get back inside!" he shouted. " aww! Okay uncle Cormac!" Tyler jumps down from the swing that Fletch had tied to the branch of an old oak tree. Cormac caught him carrying him inside. He closes the porch door with his foot. " we'd better get washed up before ya mom gets home." He chuckles. Tyler nods. " alright.' They each take turns washing their hands just as Tyne puts the key into the lock. She opens it seeing her son running to her. " mommy!" he shouts. She squats down catching him. " hi baby." She purrs. Tyler nuzzles his mom gently. " momma! I mastered the swing!" Tyne smiles. " that's good baby." She lets go of him. Fletch walks in. " Papa!" he jumps into his dad's arms too. Fletch let's out a huge purr. He hugged his son tight. Fletch puts his son down. " thanks again Cormac for watching him." Cormac chuckles. " haha no need. I enjoyed watching him actually." Taya walks in seeing her mother's aura change again. Tyne walked past Fletch and Cormac. Taya trots after her. " mom?" she asks. She hears her parent's bedroom door close. She runs to it opening it up. She hears her mother shuffling through something. She hears Tyne talking to herself. " mom?" Tyne's head shoots up. " Taya! I mean hi hun!" Taya approached her. " what's that?" she points to a book in Tyne's hand. " umm this isn't anything you need to worry about."

Taya sees Tyne's body language change. " I can't tell you." She whispers. " I'm sorry Taya." Taya gulps looking down. " why not?" Tyne frowns. " I don't want to hurt the image you have of me now. The other part of me if I reveal it to you will only hurt you." Taya nods. She hugs her mom. " mommy are you going to leave me?" Tyne shakes her head. " no I'm going to keep my promise to you. You mean the world to me." She hold onto her tight. " I can't lose you again not now not ever." Taya cuddles closer. " Mom what are you afraid of?" Tyne looks down. " monsters. I'm a…" she cuts herself off.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

" I'm a.." she cut herself off unable to say more. Taya hugged her even more. " mom you are not a monster." She whispers. Tyne sniffs silently. " if I could only tell you the truth." She whispers not loud enough for Taya to hear. Tyne holds Taya against her chest falling asleep with her. Fletch got worried when Tyne didn't come out. He got up from the recliner going to their room. He stops smiling when he sees Taya and Tyne resting side by side with each other. He backs out closing the door silently.

Zack locked up the portable. He sighs as he walked down the ramp. " I just hope Julie is okay." He murmured to himself. He took out his truck keys unlocking his truck. His phone was sitting on top of the hump. It buzzed silently. It was a text from Julie:

**Julie: how soon are you going to be home?**

**(Zack is texting…)**

**Zack: it will be about an hour **

**(Julie is texting..)**

**Julie: okay just be careful coming home, dad**

**(Zack is texting…)**

**Zack: love you sweetheart**

**(Julie is texting..)**

**Julie: love you too dad**

Zack put his phone on the passenger's seat. He smiled to himself as he got in. He started up the truck taking off from the site. He got on the freeway finding the traffic really slow. He sighed waiting patiently. He heard a car horn behind him. He looked to see a speeding sliver car coming up from behind him. Zack gasped gunning the engine managing to barely slide into the other lane. His tail gate got clipped a little bit, just a scratch. He let out a sigh of relief thanking god that the car didn't slam into him. The traffic started flowing again and soon Zack was on his way.

Zack got home about an hour later. Gracie poked her grey head up from her paws. She barked a warning to Samantha. Julie was the first to open the door. She ran up to him hugging him. Zack hugged her back. He smiled pulling away. " how's your mom?" Julie frowned. " she's been really bed-ridden all day." Zack nods taking Julie's arm and walking with her inside. Zack went into his bedroom to find Sam laying down on the sheets. She had a thin coat of sweat on her forehead. " Sam?" asked Zack. Samantha barely stood up. " Zack?" Zack ran to her side. " should I call a doctor?" he asked. Samantha shook her head grinning weakly. Zack laid her back down. He raced to his medicine cabinet pulling out pain killers and an antibiotic. He took them out of the pill bottles. He got her a glass of water. He went back to her sitting on the edge of the bed. " here." She took of the pills from him swallowing them. She takes the water from him downing it. " that should help a little." Samantha nods laying back down. Zack got a wet towel for her and a trash can in case she had to retchet. Zack put the wet towel on her forehead gently. He kissed her cheek. " Zack, don't leave me." She begged. Zack nods laying by her.

Tyne woke up an hour later with Taya still cuddled against her. She smiled laying Taya down on the bed. She got up stretching. She looked around the room throwing her blankets off of her. She tucked Taya in. Tyne left the room seeing her husband tucking in Tyler for the night. Tyler yawned just his dad finished reading him his story. Tyne waited outside of the door. Fletch turned out the light leaving the lamp on for Tyler. He closed the door a crack behind him. " you okay now Tyne?" Tyne nodded. " yeah just the stress from today is what got me." Fletch kissed her. " dinner is waiting for you in the fridge my dear." Tyne smiled pulling away. Fletch retreated to their room. Tyne yawned going into the kitchen. She opened the fridge to find her meal sitting there. She grabs it sitting at the table. She ate slowly giving herself time to clear her head. She soon finishes eating, she stuck the plate in the sink, and left the kitchen. She turned out the lights as she retreats back to her and Fletch's room.

Fletcher was already laying in bed half naked. Taya was still resting in the center of the bed. Tyne climbed in hugging the both of them close. She fell asleep. The night droned on. The eleven o'clock hour rolled around. Tyne was till resting peacefully til she heard something thumping around in the kitchen. She gets up drawing her heat blade from her belt. She walked slowly to the kitchen. " Tyler?" she questions. She saw one of the kitchen lights on. She immediately feels her adrenaline kick into overdrive. She runs in finding her brother sitting at the table with cups filled with tea. " Andrew? What the hell are you doing in my house?" she growls. She then looks at the clock. " and at Eleven o'clock in the morning?" Andrew chuckles softly. " sorry to have woken you up but I just wanted to talk with you." He smiles. " please I made tea for us as well." Tyne sits down glaring her brother down at the end of the table. Tyne sniffs the tea to find it not poisoned. She takes a sip from it staring at her brother again. " is this about the family business again?" she asked. Andrew nods. " yes. Tyne I need you back. Uncle Ino is on the lose again and-" Tyne cuts him off. " don't you dare mention that filths name around me." She hisses at him. Andrew nods. " fair enough." Tyne sits back in her chair. " look as I told you before I am not coming back. I have a family that needs me now." She whispers. " I have an honest life now." Andrew takes a sip of his tea. " Tyne you have no idea how much chaos has gone down since you left our little town years ago. Tyne felt very sleepy. " now it will be my honor to show you." Tyne blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Tyne's world went black. Her head went into the table. Her body slid off of the chair. Fletch woke up hearing Tyne fall in the kitchen. He runs out of the bedroom into the kitchen to see Andrew with Tyne laying on his shoulder. " you bastard!" growls Fletch. Andrew turns. " oh hi Fletch. I'm going to be borrowing your wife for a bit." Fletch growls again. " over my dead body!" he takes his defense stance. Andrew sighs. " relax I'm not leaving the house." He lays Tyne down in the recliner. " I have my own ways of showing my sister stuff." Fletch raises an eyebrow. " what do you mean?" he asks. Andrew takes off his glove. He should him a symbol. It was a half moon with a dragon around it. " she hasn't told you yet has she? No matter you will find out in time." Andrew touches Tyne's hand gently. His symbol glows reacting to the same one of Tyne's shoulder. Tyne screamed out in pain as the bond was connected. Fletch growls at him. " what are you doing you bastard! Leave her alone!" Tyne twitches and screams out in pain. " make him stop!" she begged. Fletch slammed his whole body into Andrew. Andrew used his aura to send Fletch flying backwards. Fletch caught his balance. Andrew's eyes turned red. " you shouldn't have done that." Fletch growls charging towards Andrew. Andrew flicked out his heat claws igniting them. Tyne snapped awake getting in between Fletch and Andrew. " stop!" she shouts. Fletch pauses. " he was hurting you." He explained growling.

Andrew retracted his claws putting out the flame. " I have seen enough!" she yells. She turns to Andrew. " I'm not coming back! I don't want that part of me to awaken again!" she growls. " leave me alone! Leave here and never come back!" she yells. She hugs Fletch crying. " just leave me and family alone." Fletch hugs Tyne gently rubbing her back. Andrew saddens but nods. " if that is my sister's wish then I will respect it." He takes his bag. " I wish you luck with raising your family." He left the house vanishing. Tyne slides down Fletch's body. " what did he mean by: "I'm going to find out soon enough?" "questions Fletch his voice cracking. Tyne growls. " just drop it!" she spat. " don't ask! Don't even bring it up!" Fletch nods sitting down with her. " hey hey it's going to be okay." He comforts. " damn it! I'm not going to have peace ever!" she growls. Fletch rocks her back and forth. " mom?" came a voice. Tyne turns around to see Taya standing there. " what's going on?" Tyne stands up. " who was that figure?" Taya begins to cry shaking. Tyne gasps. " oh Taya!" she runs hugging Taya close. " why was he hurting you? Did you do something wrong?" Tyne rubs her back. " no baby. I'll explain it all in good time." She lifts Taya up. " I'm so sorry baby please don't cry." Begs Tyne. Taya wipes her tears away. " I'm so sorry you had to see all of that." Taya cuddles into her mom. " please don't leave me." She begs. Tyne smiles. " I'm not going to. I'm going to keep my promise." She nuzzles Taya gently. " I love you so much." Fletch watched them. " Tyne." He hugs the both of them. " come on let's get some rest."

Ino and Bastian walked down the sewer ways. Water leaked down from the ceiling above them. " so where are we going now?" grumbles Bastian. " patience my friend patience. We are going to meet some other people that I know." Murmurs Ino. " what are they?" asks Bastian. " oh some of the most smartest brains designed to take out Tyne. We are going to the chamber down here to see them." Bastian nods. " If I could get only Fletcher I don't care what happens to the girl or their hell spawn children."

Zack wakes up to Samantha vomiting. Zack rubs her back gently holding her hair back. She pants coughing. " water." She rasps. Zack gets up getting her a glass of water. He goes back into the bedroom handing it to her. " here you go." Samantha takes the water from him. She slowly drinks it feeling the cold water go down her parched throat. She pants coughing again. She feels a pain in her stomach. She calls out in pain. Zack hugs her. " hospital now." She rasps. Zack nods helping her up. He takes her out to the truck. He opens the door helping her inside. Zack pulls out her phone. " come answer Tyne."

Tyne wakes up hearing her phone go off loudly. " hmm hello?" she asks tiredly. " Tyne I need your help." Tyne gets up putting on her coat. She grabs her keys writing Fletch a quick note as to where she was going. She leaves the house. Zack sits outside with Samantha. He hears Tyne pull up. She gets out of her car. " what's going on Zack?" she asks. " It's Samantha she isn't well." Tyne takes Samantha's tempature. " she is running a high fever." She murmurs. " take her to the hospital I'll follow behind you." Zack nods closing Samantha's door. Zack climbed in waiting for Tyne to back up. Samantha leaned back in the seat. " Zack." Rasps Samantha weakly. Tyne followed Zack to the hospital praying that both Samantha and their unborn child was going to make it. Zack takes Samantha's hand weakly as he helps her out of his truck. Tyne parks taking Samantha's other hand. The receptionist looks up from her deak. She waves one of the nurses over. " I have her sir." Zack nods kissing Samantha's cheek just as she was wisked off. " Sam! I'll wait no matter how long for you!" he shouts.

Tyne and Zack both sat down in the waiting room. He sat his hands praying softly.


	10. Chapter 10

A few hours went by. Zack hears his phone go off. " hello?" Julie sighs out in relief. " where are you guys?" Zack gulps. " I'm in the hospital with your mother. She was really sick this morning." Julie nods. " can I come see her tonight?" Zack chuckles. " let's see if they will let anyone visit her first okay?" Julie frowns a little. " okay bye. Just be careful." Zack hangs up with her sighing. Tyne had been texting Fletch all morning long. " Zack?" called a voice. Zack stands up as the nurse approaches him. " I have some word on your wife's progress." Zack gulps. " Well?" he questions. The nurse looks down at her clipboard. " well, She is in critical condition right now. The illness has really taken." Zack feels his heart break. " what? What are you saying?" The nurse looks up at him. " she's in quratine and is being treated right now." The nurse then walks off. Zack falls back into his chair. Tyne looks at him seeing him shaking. " Zack?" Zack puts his head against his fists. " she's quarantined from the rest of us." He sniffs. " they say they don't know what's wrong with her." Tyne rubs his back gently.

They stay there for a few more hours. A nurse walks out wearing a hazard suit. " sir I have news on your wife." Zack stands up. " your wife's condition has gotten a tad better. So far the fever has dropped but she is still coughing and vomiting violently. She isn't cleared to leave the area yet." He nods. " you'll have to come with us to get cleaned up so we can assure that the others that you know won't get infected." Zack nods. " come on Tyne!" he shouts. Tyne gets to her feet following him. The nurse takes them to a decontamination shower. Zack is taken into the men's part of it while Tyne was escorted to the female's.

(WARNING SHOWER PART HAS BEEN REMOVED FOR READER'S COMFORT!)

Zack comes out of the wash area grumbling softly about how cold the water was and how rough they scrubbed him down. A nurse waited outside for him. " sir your wife is now undergoing testing. We have successfully given her IV'd medicine and nutrition." Zack nods smiling. " that's great news but she was pregnant with my child." He murmurs. The nurse looks down. " I'm sorry sir but due to the illness she has lost her child." Zack felt a little weak. " I understand." The nurse smiles. " but your wife once she pulls through this infection her body will have made antibodies to fight it." Zack nods. " will I be able to see her?" The nurse nods. " of course sir. Once she has undergone further treatment and testing, she will be released back into your custody." The nurse leaves. Tyne storms out fully clothed. She turns to Zack just as he was about to say something. " go to hell!" she yells giving him " the bird." Zack chuckles. " sorry Tyne." Tyne shakes her head at him. " I have never been treated like that before in my life." Zack laughs again. " What? Is that shower not like having rough sex with Fletch at all? Geez it's hard to please you." Tyne blushes. " your lucky your wife is sick right now or else I would have so killed you!" she threatens. Zack chuckles again.

Half of the day goes by. Zack sighs waiting on word about his wife again. Tyne had gone home ticked off still about earlier. Zack hears his name being called. " your wife is out of quarantine and has been released back into your custody." Zack smiles. " alright." He goes into Samantha's room to find her awake. " Zack?" she questions. Zack runs to her. " Sam, I'm right here I haven't left at all." Samantha grins weakly. " I know you didn't. The nurse told me all about it including the shower part." She added. Zack blushed. " as long as you weren't getting fresh I'm fine." Zack laughs. " I'm glad to see your dry sense of humor is back." He teases. She swats at him. " watch your mouth love." Zack frowns. " I'm sorry about the baby." Samantha touches the side of his face. " I love you and don't worry about it. Julie was barely able to survive past birth." Zack touches her hand gently. Julie felt the medicine kick in. She falls asleep.

Tyne gets home finally grumbling under her breathe softly. " uh oh what's wrong?" chuckles Fletch. " I had a damn decontamination shower." She grumbles. Fletch smiles. " I'm sorry love." He kisses her gently. Tyne sighs. " and Samantha has been quarantined." She sits down flopping back in the chair. Fletch kisses her hand. " I'm just worried about Zack is all." Fletch smiles. " don't worry he will be fine." Tyne sat there enjoying Fletch's company.

The afternoon hour soon came. Tyne was getting herself ready to do the night shift. She tied her hair back leaving her signature bang covering her eye. Tyne put her visor on over her head. She tied both of her heat blades to her belt. She tugged on her jacket. Fletch was in the kitchen baking, or trying to at least. White flour covered his apron. " there the batter is done!" he poured it into a cake pan. He stuck the batter that sat in the pan in the oven. He set the tempature and started to clean up a bit in the kitchen. Tyne walked in to see Fletch all covered in flour. Tyne chuckles. " what did you do drop the flour on yourself?" Fletch shook his head. " no I was trying to bake something actually." Tyne tilts her head. " oh? Can you tell me what it is?" Fletch shakes his head. " just be surprised love." He murmurs as he kisses her. He hands her a canister. " this has some soup in it to eat for dinner tonight." Tyne nods putting it in her bag. Fletch takes her hand. " are you going to be okay by yourself tonight?" Tyne purrs at him. " don't worry I will have Cormac and Brewster to keep me company." Fletch purrs back at her kissing her again. She stays in his arms a bit longer before pulling away. " I'd best be off." Fletch nods. " right okay just come home safetly."


	11. Chapter 11

Ino and Bastian finally reached the chamber. The door had a spade kind of cross symbol on it. Ino pushed on the door opening it into a grand banquet hall. Unlike the chamber Bastian stayed in, this one was a lot nicer. There wasn't any holes dripping water. The roof was made out of marble with designs hand craved into it. A huge table sat in the middle of the room surrounded by a library of old books. " please sit down my friend." Motions Ino. Bastian takes his place at the very end of the table. " when are they suppose to be here?" questions Bastian. " all in good time my friend." The door open and robbed figures walk into the room. They each took their places at the table. " greetings friends." Chirps Ino. One of the figures wearing a red robe looked at him. " greetings master Ino." Ino coughs into his hands. " friends we are in need of your help again. It appears Tyne, the last of the Ja Mlezi, is still alive." The red hooded figure laughs. " why doesn't that surprise me? Does she even remember her own past?" Ino sighs. " it sadly appears she does not."

The room got quiet. " then we have to jumpstart her memory somehow." The figure puts his hands on the table. " I know how we can do that." He could feel everyone's stare on him. " we get the girl when Tyne isn't protecting her." Ino raises his eye brow. " how do you suppose we do that?" The figure smiles. " with the assassin's help all it would take is one phone call."

Tyne had gotten to the site about an hour late. " sorry guys." She apologizes. Brewster smiles. " hey don't worry about it it happens to us all." Tyne sighs. " okay we kinds of repairs do we have to make now?" Cormac looks at the note. " we need to make repairs around the yellow line still. Some section of track are out." Tyne nods. " alright let's get to work."

Zack wakes up to find Samantha still sleeping. Her hand was over her stomach rubbing it absentmindly. " Zack are you still here?" she asks. Zack nods. " yes of course." Samantha sits up. " can we try again?" Zack smiles. " of course." Samantha smiles leaning against his hand. " I'm so sorry I scared you." She whispers. Zack kisses her palm. " don't worry about it love." Samantha sighs. " I just hope whatever this is passes." Her body relaxes as the medicine takes over her. Samantha falls asleep once more.

Fletch had just gotten Tyler tucked in. Taya walked in on her father. " dad?" she rasps. Fletch turns around seeing Taya standing behind him. Taya was rubbing her eyes. " oh baby." He hugs her gently. " I love you so much. I'm sorry about what you had to see yesterday." Taya sniffs laying against his neck. Taya felt her dad lift her up carrying her into their room. " here you can rest with me tonight." He whispers. She nods. " thank you." Fletch carries her to bed with him. Fletch laid with her cuddled against his chest. Taya fell asleep yawning.

Fletch and Taya were asleep side by side. There was a heavy knock at the door. Fletch gets up answering it. " hello?" A man wearing a suit. " I'm with child protective services I'm here on a complaint about abuse. Mr. Tsukiyama has asked me to collect his child." Fletch felt his heart shatter. " we haven't abused Taya. Like hell he will!" Fletch begins to slam the door before the man caught it with his foot. Fletch growls squeezing the door on it. " Taya! Run!" shouts Fletch. Taya hears her name called. She gets up. " daddy what's going on?" Fletch runs into his bedroom snatching Taya close. The man charges in. Fletch growls. " stay away from her." Tyne senses Taya was in danger. " shit!" she runs to her car hopping in. By the time she got there, Fletch was knocked out and Taya had gone missing. " Tyler!" she shouts. Tyler comes out of the closet. " yes momma?" Tyne hugs him. Fletch groans. " Tyne." He rasps. Tyne kneels down next to him. " what happened where's Taya?" she asks. Fletch grunts getting up. " I thought I could take him. I'm so sorry Tyne." He coughs. Tyne gasps. " who? Tell me!" " man in a black suit." Was Fletch's last reply. Tyne's cell phone rings. " who is this?" she growls. " oh my dear is that anyway to treat your uncle?" He sneers. " what do you want with Taya?" Ino chuckles. "oh clever girl. Tell you what why don't you and me have a little chat then? Meet me at the docks right now or else I will put the girl to sleep." Ino hangs up on Tyne.

Tyne gets up pulling her visor down over her eyes. " bastard." She hisses. She leaves the house without another word. Tyler waits for his dad to wake up. Fletch finally comes around. " where's your mother?" he asks weakly. " she left. Someone called her and she just up and left." Fletch gets to his feet. He pulls out his cell phone growling. Andrew was just finished unpacking the last box. " hello?" he greeted. " this Andrew?" Andrew smiled. " oh hey Fletch, how's sis?" Fletch frowns. " that's the problem she just left. My daughter someone real close to her was kidnapped." Andrew drops the box. " I'm on my way." Fletch hangs up. " please Tyne stay safe." He whispers. It didn't take Andrew more than fifteen minutes to get to Tyne's house. "okay what's the problem?" he asked. " Tyne she is gone. According to Tyler someone called her over the phone." Andrew nods. " probably could have been my uncle. He has your daughter." Andrew flicked out his claws.


	12. Chapter 12

Andrew flicked out his heat claws. " come on we better get going." Fletch nods. " right." He called Cormac to watch Tyler while he was gone. Tyne finally showed up at the docks. She was waiting for her uncle at the pier. She turns around when she hears a car pull to a stop behind her. She turns around to see two figures holding Taya between them. " Taya!" Taya looks up. " mom." She rasps. Ino gets out of the car. " well my dear niece it seems we have the whole family together then." Tyne growls. " what do you want with her you bastard!" Ino laughs. " I simply used her as bait to get to you. I knew you would come after her. You honestly don't know how much information I have on you and your family." Tyne gulps keeping her composure. " you bastard hand her over!" Ino flicks a finger. " ah ah I don't think so. You have to do something for me first." Tyne takes her defense stance. " Bastian show us what happens if she steps out of line." Bastian smiles pressing a button on his wrist. Taya screams out as an electric pulse goes through her. " stop!" shouts Tyne. " leave her out of this. This family fued is between you and me." Ino waves at Bastian to stop shocking Taya. Taya goes silent and limp. " very well then."

Tyne still has her defense stance. " now what is your price?" she asked. Ino smiles waving for Bastian to shock Taya again. Taya screamed in pain. Tyne growls feeling something in her snap. She pulls out her blade throwing it at Bastian. Bastian howls as it slashes across his hand. Tyne charges for him. Bastian shocks Taya again. Tyne pauses seeing every action she was doing was hurting Taya. " did you feel that?" asks Ino. " that sudden surge of power? I guess you don't. You don't even remember what you are." Tyne growls. " quit your bullshit!" Ino turns to Bastian. " hand me the girl." Bastian hands him Taya's limp body. Tyne hissed feeling her anger flare up. "don't you dare touch her!" Tyne's eyes shined red. Ino grins. He shocks Taya painfully again. Taya screamed out in pain. " mommy help!" At this point Tyne was blinded by her own rage. She flicked out her remaining heat blade. The fire grows higher. Tyne's marking glows under Tyne's jacket. She charges roaring loudly. An assassin jumps out in between Ino and Taya. Tyne stabs the assassin in the neck throwing him aside. " let her go!" she thunders. She charges for Ino.

Andrew and Fletch finally reach the docks. Fire was lit all around them trapping them in a fiery circle. " shit!" yells Andrew. Tyne's rage was going. " let her go." She says again. Taya is shaking seeing her mother's red glare. " momma?" Ino smiles he drops Taya. " I've been waiting for this day!" Tyne roars charging for Ino again. She jumps keeping her knife ahead of her. Fletch tried to help her but Andrew stopped him. " don't get involved. You'll end up hurting yourself." Ino pulls out his scythe jumping into the air. The two clash. Tyne's rage finally over takes her heart. Fletch grabs Taya close to her. She is shaking by what she is seeing. Tyne slashes Ino across the arm. She pins him down roaring at him. " enough!" yells Andrew. Tyne looks up with her red, narrowed, cat-like eyes. " stop this. Tyne wake up!" Tyne growls at him the fight slowly leaving her. Ino squirms retreating while Tyne was distracted. The car pulls away.

Andrew touched his sister's shoulder. " wake up Tyne." Tyne came back to reality. Her eyes turned back to their normal green. She sits there panting. " what happened?" she looks at Taya seeing her body shaking. " oh god what have I done?" Tyne gets up. " it's okay sis just calm down." Andrew hugs Tyne. Fletch looks at Tyne surprised by her power. " come on let's get you home." Andrew takes Tyne to his car helping her inside. Taya shakingly gets to her feet. " mom? What are you?" Taya suddenly remembers what her mother had told her.

_I'm afraid of monsters…I'm a monster_

Taya starts to feel a little afraid for her mother. Tyne had her face in her hands trying to keep the images of herself out of her head. " damn it!" Fletch gets in the back with his daughter. He puts a hand on Tyne's shoulder. " don't touch me!" she hisses. " just don't." she sobs. Fletch let's go of her shoulder. Andrew turns to Fletch. " give her time." Andrew starts up the car pulling away from the dock. Tyne looked out the window badly shaken up by what happened earlier. She sees her house pull into view. She is the first one out of the car going inside of the house. She runs to her and Fletch's room closing the door. Fletch follows his wife. " Tyne?" he opens the door to find Tyne laying on her side. He hears her sniff. " Tyne?" Tyne growls. " what do you want Fletcher?" she snaps. Fletch walks in climbing into bed. " Tyne what happened back there?" he asked. "drop it!" she yells. "don't bring it up!"

Fletch hugs her from behind feeling her sniff again. " I ruined my relationship with Taya. How can I go on living now?" she asks. Fletch heard the door open again. " mommy?" came Taya's shaking voice. Tyne freezes. " I'm so sorry Taya." Taya climbs into bed going up to her mom. " I'm sorry you had to see all that again. I'm sorry that I can't keep you safe. I'm sorry for everything." Fletch felt his hand get wet from Tyne's tears. " it's okay mom. You did it to protect me. I'm here with you again and that's all that matter. You always told me never to judge someone on the outside but judge them for who they are on the inside." Tyne sniffs turning around. " that's my girl." Tyne hugs Taya tightly.


	13. Chapter 13

Tyne laid there holding Taya in her arms. Fletch hugged him mate from behind. " Taya give me and your mother a second okay?" Taya nods pulling away from Tyne. Taya leaves the room. Fletch hugs Tyne close. " come here." Tyne wraps her arms around his body taking in his warmth. " Fletch, what do I do if I lose control? I will only tear the family apart." Fletch kisses her. " Tyne you won't lose control not while I am here. I love you so much." Tyne pulls Fletch on top of her. Fletch gently starts to carass her. " You aren't a monster. Your something more special than that." Tyne looks at him beggin with her eyes. Fletch lets out a small purr kissing her. Tyne leans into the kiss grabbing him close. Fletch puts his hands on the headboard. He uses one of his hands to touch her sides gently. Tyne's back is slammed against the headboard. She grabs Fletch close rubbing up against him.

Fletch and Tyne had at it. Fletch was taking Tyne's pain away. He made her forget about what happened so she could focus. " Your Tyne. You're a lively, hardworking chuggineer. No challenge is to great for you." Whispers Fletch into Tyne's ear. Tyne leans into him. " you're the mother of two kids who love you just as much as I do. Your also my wife." He kisses her. " don't you forget that." Tyne had tears coming out of her eyes. She matched his movements gently. This session lasted about a few hours til both of them tired. Fletch tucked Tyne in. " get some rest my love." He kisses her cheek. He pulls on his clothes gently. He left the room closing the door open a crack. He went into the kitchen where he found Andrew sitting at the table. " sorry I brought you into this." Fletch growls. " are you going to tell me what the hell is wrong with my wife? Why the hell you guys pick now to show up!?" Andrew nods. " suppose the cat is out of the bag now." He sighs. " sit down Fletcher." Fletch sits at the table.

Andrew takes a sip of his tea and puts the cup back down again. " we are a race known as the Jua Mlezi. We are basically the only two guardians left of our kind." Fletch crosses his arms. " explain this guardian thing and why my wife is so damn important?" Andrew sighs. " Our ancestors protected this town fourteen million years ago. It's a gene that has been passed on through our bloodline for many years. We are basically like the assassins but our job is more secret then that. We are a band of thieves and masters of stealth with the intent of protecting our people." Fletch nods. " and my wife?" Andrew takes another sip. " she is braver and stronger than any of us are. Her powers are way more dangerous than anyone ever realizes. I was trying to get her to come back so we can rebuild our race once more." Fletch slams his fist on the table. " fuck you!" he yells. " don't drag my wife or my family into this madness!" he gets up. " leave this house before I change my mind on not killing you!" he growls. Andrew gets up. " fair enough. Just know that you may never get the peace you want until my uncle is stopped. I will be keeping an eye on my sister." Andrew leaves the house shutting the front door behind him.

Fletch sits back down taking this all in. " I will give Tyne the peace she deserves. My family will live a normal life." He vows. " you can count on it." Fletch sits there for a few moments to give himself time to recover. He gets back up again. " I'd better get Tyne something to eat." He remembers the soup he had made earlier that night. He heats it up pouring it into a bowl for her. He takes it into their room seeing Tyne tucked in sleeping comfortably. " Tyne?" questions Fletch. Tyne stirs waking up. " ugh?" She sits up. " here love I know you haven't eaten yet." Tyne takes the soup from Fletch. She begins to drink it slowly. Fletch sits by her waiting on her to finish. She hand the empty bowl back to him. Fletch tucks Tyne back in. " I'll be to heading to bed soon love. I have to do some things." Tyne nods. " okay I'll wait for you then."

Zack woke up again next to Samantha. Her fever had decreased a lot. She was able to eat now without vomiting it back up. He heard a knock come in at the door. " come in!" Julie opens the door. " dad!" she runs to him. Zack lifts her up into his arms. " how is she?" Zack cuddles her gently. " she's been resting most of the day." He whispers. " oh? Have they gotten her to eat anything?" questions Julie softly. Zack nods. " yeah." Julie sits by her dad. " is she going to come home sometime soon?" Zack sighs. " no she is being kept at the hospital for a week." Julie gulps and looks down. " oh." A nurse walks in on the two. " sir visiting hours are over. I have your wife for the night." Zack nods. " alright I have to work for a bit tomorrow." Zack takes his daughter's hand walking with her out to his truck. Julie climbed in on the passenger's side. " by the way who dropped you off here?" asked Zack the minute he got inside. " oh Cormac did." Zack nods. " good on him." Zack starts the truck up pulling out of the parking lot.

Julie looked out the window. " oh dad I have the lullaby on my phone." Zack smiles opening the hump up. He pulled out a USB looking cord and handed it to her. Julie chuckles plugging it into her phone. She selected it and let it play through Zacks' truck speakers.


	14. Chapter 14

Zack and Julie got home safetly. Zack cut off the engine sighing. " something wrong dad?" asked Julie. Zack nods. "yeah it just feels weird not coming home with your mom." Julie smiles. " at least me and you have each other." Zack chuckles. " your right there kiddo." He gets out of the truck. Julie follows him inside. Zack goes into the kitchen. " have you eaten yet kid?" Julie shakes her head. " no I haven't not since this morning." Zack nods. He pulls out a pan and starts to cook.

Fletch finished cleaning the kitchen thinking all about what Andrew told him. He sighed. " how come no one tells me these things?" he groans. He hears someone getting out of bed. " Fletch?" came Tyne's voice. " yes love?" he turns around to see her standing behind him. " is everything okay?" she asks. Fletch nods. " yeah everything is fine." Tyne smiles. " alright if you say so." She chuckles. Fletch purrs. " sometimes you're a real pain in my ass." Fletch put the broom up. " did you finally manage to finish your cake?" asked Tyne. Fletch nods. " aye. I think it came out okay." He goes to the fridge to look for it. He finally finds it. _I pray to god she likes it_. He sighs. Fletch put the small castle cake on the plate. " I only made enough for you." Tyne looks at it. " it looks good Fletch." Fletch smiles. He sits the plate on the table. " it would be a shame to eat a piece of art." Muses Tyne. Fletch sits down in front of her. " well if you don't it will go bad." Tyne takes a fork and takes a tiny bite. Fletch waits on a reaction. " oh my god Fletch it's good!" she gasps. Fletch blushes and nods. " well I'm glad you enjoy it."

Fletch watches Tyne eat the rest of the cake. He sees the light return to her eyes. He smiles knowing that he had done something to please her. Tyne finishes sighing with contentment. Fletch takes the plate from her putting it in the sink. " I haven't done that for you in awhile have I?" Tyne nods. " yeah but that's okay I know your busy." Fletch looked at her. " I was really worried about you when you left me." He murmurs. Tyne nods looking down. " I'd rather not bring that back up again please." Fletch goes over to her kissing her. " if that is what her queen wants." Tyne blushes nuzzling into Fletch.

Fletch took Tyne to bed after she had passed out. He closed the door gently behind them keeping a crack open to watch over his kids. He sighs laying back onto the bed silently. He stares up at the ceiling. Tyne begins to twitch in her sleep. " make it stop!" she yells. " no! I didn't do I promise!" Fletch immediately holds Tyne down. " hey hey." He comforts. " it's only a dream wake up my love." Tyne snaps awake holding onto Fletch. " it's alright love I'm right here." Tyne pulls out a pen and scribbles onto her arm:

_My name is Tyne_

_I am lively and hard-working_

_I have friends named Zack, Brewster, Cormac, Samantha, and Julie_

_My husband's name is Fletch_

_I have two kids who I love equally: Taya and Tyler_

She pulls her sleeve down so it doesn't get all messed up. She pants dropping the pen. Fletch held Tyne close rubbing her back. " when will it stop?" she rasps. "I hear voices calling me back. I remember things that I don't recall seeing." She whispers. " I feel like I'm losing myself." Fletch shakes his head. " you aren't losing yourself." Tyne begins to cry again. " I feel like I'm losing what's important to me. My soul, memories everything." Fletch gasps. " like hell you will. I won't let that happen." Fletch holds her close. " not while I'm alive it won't." Tyne feels exhaustion get the best of her. " Fletcher." She blacks out. Fletch just holds her rubbing her back. " Tyne."

He lays her back down on his side of his bed. He sits up in a chair watching over her. The next morning came and Fletch was barely awake. Tyler came in. " daddy?" Fletch woke up. " zzzhuh? Tyler?" Tyler smiled hugging his dad. " I knew you would come home!" Cormac walks in. " oh my giddy engine Fletch! You look terrible! Let me guess rough night?" Fletch nods. " some greeting." He mutters. Tyler lets go of his dad. " thank you uncle Cormac last night was fun." Cormac smiles. " my pleasure. I bet you today will even be more amazing than yesterday!" Tyler squeals with glee. " oh I just saw Zack and Brewster at the site earlier." Murmurs Cormac. Fletch nodded getting to his feet. " best get to work then. Can you keep an eye on the wife for me?" Cormac nods. " why of course!"

Fletch came by Taya's room to find her up and dressed already. " ready?" whispers Fletch. Taya turns around. She nods. " ready." Fletch takes her arm gently. He grabs his bike keys off of the wall. He makes sure that Taya has her work coat with her. He hands her her helmet and puts on his. He cranks the handlebars pulling out of the driveway of his house. Taya holds on tight to her father as they race off to the site. Zack and Brewster were testing the foundation of the bridge they were building. Zack hears Fletch pull up. " ready for work Zack!" shouted Fletch. Zack nods. " good on ya!" Fletch walks up to him. " how's Samantha? Have you seen her this morning?" Zack sighs. " no sadly. They wouldn't let me see her this morning." Fletch clasped his shoulder turning Zack to the side a little. " Zack I have a question to ask." Zack smiles. " what can I help you with Fletch?"

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Fletch gulped. " it's Tyne. Something happened last night a family fued I guess. She feels like she is losing herself very slowly. What can I do to help her?" Zack sighed. " Fletch it sounds like Tyne really needs you right now. The best thing you can do for her is love her. Love will be the only thing that will save her." Fletch nods. " right thanks Zack." Zack smiled and clasped his shoulder. " anytime. Now let's get to work."

Tyler darted to his mother's room seeing her sleeping on the bed. " what's up lad?" asked Cormac. " mommy has been sleeping for a long time." murmured Tyler. " is she sick?" Cormac smiled. " don't worry I'm sure she's alright. Come on let's go and leave your mom to rest eh?" Tyler nods taking Cormac's hand. They walk out into the living room. Tyler was playing with his toy truck silently. Tyne stirred quietly in bed. She sensed that both Taya and Fletch were gone. She sighs taking in a shaky breathe. She feels something paper on her pillow. She takes it opening the note up.

_Tyne-_

_Just keep this as a reminder of who you are. Your are Tyne. You are a lively, hard-working chuggineer. Your friends are Zack, Cormac, Samantha, Julie, and Brewster. Your the mother of two kids: Tyler and Taya. Your also the most incredible wife a man like me can ask for. _

_I'm leaving you with these words today. In case you feel like your going to lose yourself again keep what I have written and told you close to your heart._

_Your Husband,_

_Fletch_

Tyne smiles clutching the note close to her chest. She tucks it into her jacket pocket. Tyne lays on Fletch's side of the bed taking in his faint scent. She closes her eyes falling asleep once more.

Fletch sighed to himself as he leaned against his bike. He wiped away the sweat from his brow. He heard his phone buzz. He takes it out groaning at the reminder that came up. He went into the portable clocking out for the day. He got on his bike taking off. _I honestly don't want to go to that therapy appointment today._ He groaned in his head. _Not with Tyne the way she is._ Fletch gets to the therapy facility opening the door. He sits down next to the male he met earlier. " oh hi there!" the teen greeted. Fletch smiles. " we meet again." The boy smiles. " let me guess today is D-day for you?" he asks. Fletch nods. " yep." The boy chuckles. "I'm just waiting on my sister to get done." The receptionist comes out to the waiting room. " Fletch, Cynthia will see you now." Fletch nods as he shakes the boy's hand. The boy smiles. " good luck!"

Fletch goes out into the training room. He sees a very light skinned girl with dark blonde hair standing by a table. " Take a seat on one of the beds Fletch and I will be right with you." she murmurs. Fletch nods sitting on the bed. Cynthia walks up to him. She has her laptop in her hand. " today is just your evaluation." Fletch nods. Cynthia pulls out a protractor. " okay I'm going to have to ask you to take off your boot." Fletch undoes the shoe strings pulling it off. He had another tattoo on there. Cynthia puts the protractor by his ankle slowly bending it. Once she bent it as far as she could forward she wrote down the measurement. Fletch sits patiently as she does more tests on him. " okay that's it for today apart from your going to have to come in next Friday." She walks him to the door. " don't forget!" she chuckles. Fletch laughs. " I won't." he was glad that at least the appointment was over.

He finds that the teen he had met had left early. He shakes his head. " still didn't get the lad's name." he laughs to himself. He gets on his bike and heads back to the site to pick up Taya. " let's go home see how your mom is." Taya nods holding onto her dad. Tyne had just woken up again. She hears a familiar voice outside of her door. She gets up opening it just in time as Taya runs into her arms. " nyaa!" churrs Taya. Tyne purrs hugging her daughter. Fletch walks up to Tyne. " how are you feeling love?" Tyne smiles. " a little better." Fletch smiles. " that's great!" he hugs her. " I've been thinking of you all day." Tyne feels her heart break a little. " you don't need to worry about me." she whispers. " the more you say that the more I do." murmurs Fletch. Taya looks up at her mom. She could still see the haunted look in her eyes. Taya touched her mom's cheek. Tyne looks down seeing the love in Taya's eyes. Tyne smiles gently lifting Taya up. Fletch backs up giving them space.

Tyne sits with Taya on the bed. Taya cuddles into Tyne. Tyne kisses Taya's head gently rocking her back and forth. The image of Tyne's red eyes flashed in Taya's head. Taya hugged her mom as tight as she could. Taya begins to sing her own lullaby to Tyne:

**If Only I could be wherever you are**

**If Only I could know what's on your mind**

**If Only I could tell you what's on mine**

**If Only I could show you how I feel**

**If Only you would look my way just this once**

**If Only you would listen to my heart**

**If Only you could see the love in my eyes**

**If Only you would stay and be with me**

Taya looks up at her mom seeing her look back at her. Tyne lays with Taya clutched tight in her arms. Taya sits up a little stroking her mom's hair.

**I've never ever feel this way before**

**And now I want to see you more**

**would you take me by the hand**

**Together we could fly across the land**

Tyne smiles a little leaning into Taya's touch a little more. She also starts to sing along with her.

**La la la la la, la la la la la**

**You shining like a sun within my heart**

**Whatever I have been through**

**I never feel blue for I am here with you**

**La la la la la, la la la la la**

**I'm singing like I never sung before**

**The world is so much brighter and so much better**

**For you have come along**

Taya hugs her mom tighter singing to her. She could see the light returning in Tyne's eyes. Tyne closes her eyes slowly listening in on Taya's words. Taya smiles and continues.

**If Only I could be wherever you are**

**If Only I could know what's on your mind**

**If Only I could tell you what's you're mind**

**If Only I could show you how I feel**

**If Only you would look my way just this once**

**If Only you would listen to my heart**

**If Only you could see the love in my heart**

**If Only you would stay and be with me**

Taya finishes singing. " it's beautiful baby." whispers Tyne. Taya smiles cuddling into Tyne. Tyne falls back to sleep once more holding Taya close to her.


	16. Chapter 16

Taya looked up at her dad. Fletch smiles ruffling Taya's hair gently. " I've got her for now. You've done your part." he whispers. Taya nods pulling away from her mom gently. Tyne stirred once but kept asleep. Taya walks out of her parent's room. Fletch pulls Tyne closer to him watching over her. Tyne turns over cuddling into Fletch's chest better. Fletch rubs her back. _Love is the only thing that can save her now._ came Zack's words again. Fletch nods laying his head down on top Tyne's head.

_Images flashed inside of Tyne's head again. The visions of fire and smoke surronded her. _

Tyne begins to cry out clawing at Fletch's shirt. Fletch holds Tyne close. " shh Tyne wake up." he whispers. Tyne's body starts to twitch. She cries out again. Fletch lifts her chin up kissing her. He keeps her close to him. Tyne slowly starts to relax feeling Fletch was right next to her. Tyne wakes up shaking. " it's alright love." whispers Fletch. Tyne pulls away from Fletch gently. " your going to be okay." Tyne pants laying her head against Fletch's chest. Fletch just holds her humming gently. " your safe. Your with me as you should be. Your going to be okay." he comforts. Tyne slowly comes to it. She kisses him again to make sure he was real and not that vision she saw of him in her head. Fletch returns it getting on top of her.

Tyne grabs onto the back of Fletch's head. " I need my journal quickly!" Fletch nods running over to her desk. Tyne grabs a pen off of her night stand. Her hand shaking gently. Fletch hands her the journal and sits by her. Tyne takes it scribbling something into it rapidly. She finishes it handing it to Fletch.

_The nightmare from years ago has started up again. I don't know why. I can't even remember what it was about. I can't seem to remember anything nowadays. What I saw makes me even more scared than I am now. The visions of fire and of smoke still flash in my mind. I see our house standing there in ruin. I'm scared I can't get it to stop._

Fletch put the journal down. Tyne was holding her head shaking next to him. He looks at her instantly hugging her. " it will be alright I won't let anything bad happen to you." Tyne sniffs leaning into Fletch. This whole experience had her badly shaken up. Tyne wrapped her arms around Fletch gently. She closed her eyes praying that his warmth would keep the nightmares away. Fletch knew something that would keep Tyne calm. He laid her down face forward. He lifted up her shirt gently. Tyne shivered when she felt the cold air go across her back. There was a scar from when she had saved Taya from an earthquake on her back. He touched her sides rubbing them gently. Tyne's grip tightened on the sheets. " be gentle." She cautions softly. Fletch chuckles. "always am." He rubs her sides again. Tyne groans enjoying it. She stretched her legs out gently. Fletch moves to the lower part of her back rubbing that. He bends down kissing the bottom part of the scar. He ran his tongue over it. Tyne lets out a happy sigh.

Fletch moved up gently going to the center. He rubbed there too circling the pressure points. Tyne felt sleepy. He kisses the center of her back. " Fletch." She flinches. Fletch looks up. " easy." She gives a weak smile. Fletch nods in understanding. He goes gently. Tyne lets out a soft purr rolling over onto her stomach. She runs her hands up his shirt. She circled his stomach gently with her fingers. Fletch purrs. " it is my turn now?" he asks. Tyne smiles sitting up. "only if you truly want to Fletch." Fletch lays backward with her ontop. She takes off his shirt. She blushed gently. Fletch chuckles. " what?" Tyne drops her gaze. " I've forgotten how beautiful you really are." He chuckles again laying his arms down by his sides. Tyne starts from his chest. She runs her hands over his shoulders. Fletch closes his eyes taking in her touch. Tyne bends down rubbing his shoulder gently. Fletch held back a groan. His fist clenched up. Tyne knows she has him. She kisses his neck softly. Fletch feels weak and goes limp.

Tyne keeps rubbing his shoulders until she gets to his arms. " keep…going." Rasped Fletch. Tyne nods taking his right arm and carassing it. Fletch cooed enjoying her touch. Tyne finishes with the arms. Tyne puts her hands on his neck gently rubbing it. Fletch calls out. Tyne pauses feeling his hands on hers. " please." Tyne nods and keeps going. Fletch smiles closing his eyes again. Tyne feels Fletch relax. She lays ontop of him cuddling into his chest. She could count the beats under her skin. Fletch wraps his arms around her. " there's my girl." He whispers. Tyne falls asleep in his arms.

Zack grunted sitting down in the driver's side of his truck sore. He lays back in the seat. He takes his keys weakly out of his pocket sticking them in the ignition. He hears his truck start up. He closes his door putting on his seatbelt. He sighs looking back behind him to make sure no one was behind him. He pulls away from the site. He gets to the hospital in time to see two nurses standing outside his wife's door. He gulps running up to them. "what's happened? Is she okay?" One of them looks at him. " sir your wife has gone into critical again." Zack shakes his head. "that's impossible I just saw her last night." The nurse nods. " I'm sure you did. She woke up this morning complaining of a high fever. We have her under observation right now. I have been advised not to let anyone see her." Zack growls. " I want to see her! Let me through!" The nurse blocks his step. " sir please have common sense here!" Zack growls. "don't talk to me like that! She's sick and she needs me!"

To be continued..


	17. Chapter 17

Zack was herded out to the waiting area. He begins to pace back and forth worried about Samantha. Several hours go by. He gets called. " We have an update on your wife sir." Said the nurse. Zack crosses his arms. " right." The nurse looks down at his clipboard. " your wife is going to live. We've managed to get her fever under control." Zack smiles. " will I be able to see her tonight?" The nurse shakes his head. " fraid not sir we have her under observation for right now." Zack frowns looking hurt. " aye I understand." Zack leaves the hospital with his heart heavy.

Tyne wakes up to discover Fletch wasn't underneath her. She looks around only to hear the door open. Fletch walks in. " did ya loose something Tyne?" he chuckles. Tyne smiles. " I brought you dinner." Tyne sits up feeling her shirt go back down over her back side. Fletch sits the tray down in Tyne's lap. " it's another Cajun dish that Samantha taught me." Tyne smiles lifting up her fork. She takes a bite of the dish. " god Fletch!" Fletch looks at her. " how is it?" Tyne looks up at him. " really good." He smiles. " that's what the kids thought of too. They had me take this back to you cause they were both worried." Tyne felt her heart break. " oh? I didn't realize I had worried them both." Fletch takes her other hand. " you've just been going through a tough time love." Tyne nods. She eats the rest of her dinner. " stay right here." Fletch takes her empty tray and plates. He leaves the room for a few minutes.

Fletch returns this time holding a small little desert box. " I've been experimenting with different recipes." He sits down on the bed again. He puts the bottom of the box in her hands and removes the lid. In the box was a tiny castle cake. It was shaped like the jade tower in Asia. " oh Fletch it's beautiful. It be a shame to eat it." She whispers. Fletch chuckles. " it looks good but trust me it will taste even better." He handed her a fork. She pokes it gently causing a small amount of fudge to run out. She takes a bite of it. " oh my god!" she gasps. " Fletch! You genious! It tastes awesome! The flavor and texture of it…it was placed really well." Fletch bows. " I try to my queen." He purrs. Tyne sets the empty box down on the night stand. Fletch takes her hand. " shall I tuck the kids in for you love?" Tyne blushes. " um sure." Fletch kisses her cheek. " wait here love." He gets off of the bed.

Tyne hears the kids being herded to bed. She yawns feeling tiredness get the best of her. She begins to lay down when she hears Fletch climb into bed behind her. " all done your highness what's next?" Tyne chuckles as she rolls over. " nothing for right now other than-" she hugs him pulling him in. Fletch purrs. " your really going to have it tonight." Tyne chuckles again. " oh am I now?" Fletch smiles lifting her chin up. A deep purr welled up in his chest. " yes you are." He kisses her this time holding her down gently. Tyne groans feeling Fletch press against her. " Tyne I love you so much." Fletch takes off his shirt. Tyne runs her hands up his warm chest feeling her being turned over. Tyne kisses him harshly running her fingers through his hair. " I love you too." Fletch pushes her against the headboard lifting her shirt up. Tyne shivers. " careful." She whispers. Fletch pushes against her more. He puts his hands on the headboard behind him.

Their movements speed up. Fletch's grip becomes tighter and tighter. The headboard cracks under his grip. " Fletch!" whines Tyne. Fletch chuckles. "oops sorry." Tyne leans into him. They slowed their movements til it finally got quiet. Fletch laid Tyne right by him hugging him gently. " I love you." He whispers. " I love you too." Whispers Tyne back.

A few weeks go by. Fletch keeps romancing Tyne each night. He does as Zack advices him too. He keeps Tyne's heart filled with love and hope. Her mental condition slowly starts to get better.

_I'm starting to be able to sleep again. I don't know what is with Fletch but his overall behavior has changed. He's been a bit more lovey dovey but I would expect that. Me and him have already decided to make our family bigger. I don't know if I will have a success with having another baby._

_I know what my body is like. Samantha and me have already gotten closer as friends. Her and Zack are having another baby! She has helped me with forgetting my past too. I'm thankful for everyone._

_I've been getting even closer with Taya. Her nightmares have stopped now. She stays with me everyday in the morning and noon hours before working with Zack in the afternoon hours. Our bond has gotten stronger just as it should._

Another day passes..

Tyne is laying on the bed with pale skin. Her breathes are coming out in short, painful gasps. Fletch hears Tyne moan. "Tyne?" Tyne groans holding her stomach. Fletch hands her a trash can hearing her retchet into it. She groans looking back up at Fletch. Fletch takes the can from her putting it next to her bedside. He touches her forehead. " oh Tyne your burning up." He pulls out his phone calling for an ambulance. Tyne grabs his sleeve. " stay." She rasps. Fletch nods staying with her. The EMTs arrive taking Tyne away. They were all wearing hazmat suits. Fletch follows them on his bike. They get to the hospital where Tyne was unloaded and put into the quarantine side of the hospital. They blocked Fletch from being able to see her.

TO be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Fletch waited for about a few hours on any word on Tyne. He had known Tyne to be sick before but not this sick. He sits down after pacing didn't seem to be helping pass the time any. He sighs tapping his foot down on the tile gently. He looks up at the clock. " Fletch Kurosaki?" came a voice. Fletch stands up. " yes?" One of the hazmatted nurses walked up to him. " We have some new on your wife." Fletch gulps nodding. " your wife has come into contact with the infection that has been hitting chuggington." Fletch felt his heart break. " did you know she has had some difficulty fighting off this infection?" questioned the nurse. Fletch shook his head. " no I have not. Will she be able to make it?" The nurse shakes his head. " we won't know until we run more tests. She will be in close observation and quarantine until further notice." Fletch nods. " I see."

Fletch was showered and sent home. He sat in the recliner in shock. He felt as if someone was punishing him by hurting Tyne. Taya walked out into the living room. " is mom okay?" Fletch shook his head. "no she is really ill." Taya knelts down in front of her dad. Fletch lifts her up holding her in his lap. Taya didn't say anything she just sat there with her dad. They were both silent up until a faithful phone call happened. Fletch answered the phone. " hello?" " hello Mr. Kurosaki, your wife is out of quarantine now. Her fever is still there I'm afraid. She may or may not be able to survive. She is really one of our worse cases." Fletch gulped. " I understand. Please she has to, her kids need her." " I understand sir. We will call you if anything changes." The nurse hangs up.

Zack got done with work earlier than he thought of. He went to his truck getting in. He texted Sam telling her that he got off of work. He started up the truck. He pulled out of the site leaving with high hopes. Samantha was at home working from her computer. She was working on a piece for a client. Zack unlocked the door walking into the house. Sam closed her laptop. " oh your home early?" she muses. Zack chuckles. " didn't ya get my text?" Sam looks at her phone. " oh so you did. Sorry babe I was working all morning." Zack sits by her taking her hand. " it's okay love." Samantha smiled. " I love you." She yawned. Zack lifted Samantha up. " come it's bed time love."

Zack carried Samantha to bed. Zack laid Samantha down on the bed. Sam brought Zack close to her. " I love you." Zack smiles. " I love you too." Sam kisses Zack harshly. Zack brings her even closer rubbing her back. Samantha runs her hands up his shirt. " how are you feeling Sam? I know you didn't like morning sickness." Sam smiles. " I'm fine Zack." She touches her stomach. Zack looks down and smiles. " I want to be with you forever." She whispers. She runs her other hand over his chest. Zack flinches but lets out a small purr. He bends down kissing her gently. Samantha puts her arms around his neck drawing him in. Samantha could feel something take control of her. Her hands moved over his shoulders and down his arms. Zack groans. Samantha moves her hands up his sides feeling Zack relaxes. Samantha feels a cold presence going out of her. Sam came back to reality. _You weren't doing it right._ Chuckles a voice. Sam looked behind Zack to see Karia standing by the door. Sam lets out a smile. " thank you." Whispers Sam. Karia nods and smiles disappearing.

Zack groans softly leaning more into Samantha. Samantha had Zack right where she wanted him. Samantha kisses his neck pulling him in. Zack takes off his shirt allowing Samantha to touch him. Samantha does kissing his chest. Zack lays her down moving on top of her. Samantha lays in Zack's bare arms. Julie walked in blushing. " GOD PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU TWO!" she shouts walking back out. Zack chuckles. " busted." Samantha blushes. " yep." Samantha rests against him. " but I want to stay like this just for a little while longer."

Fletch visited Tyne again at the hospital. Tyne was laying awake shaking gently. " Fletch is that you?" whispers Tyne. Fletch nods. " I'm right here." Fletch walks up to her. " I'm scared. I don't want to die." Rasps Tyne. Fletch takes her hand. " you aren't going to love. " Tyne sniffs. Fletch was worried that the illness would cause Tyne's mental state to collasp. Fletch kissed Tyne's hand gently. " hang in there love I'll always be with you no matter what." Fletch stays with Tyne. Tyne didn't sleep at all and it was starting to show. " why don't you rest love?" suggests Fletch. Tyne shakes her head. " no I can't." she rasps. Fletch sighs. " Tyne you need your rest." He kisses her cheek feeling her hot skin underneath. He frowned. The whites of her eyes were red. Fletch heard a knock at the door. He hears the door open and sees Andrew walk in.

Fletch growls softly. " you have some real balls to walk in here." Andrew looks at him. " she is my sister and if I want to visit her I can." Fletch stands up. " are you kidding me?! Your damn uncle nearly caused her to die!" Andrew sighs. " I know but Tyne is sick. I know how to expel some of the toxins in her body." Fletch growls. " I don't believe you." Andrew raised an eyebrow. " oh?" he lifts up his hands. " is this mark proof enough for you?" He goes over to Tyne. " this is going to hurt but I promise that it will soon be over." Tyne whimpers reaching for Fletch's hand.


	19. Chapter 19

Tyne whimpered taking Fletch's hand. Andrew grabbed Tyne's tattoo'd arm. His mark glew. An aura leaked into Tyne. Tyne called out in pain. Her marking began to glow as well. Images flashed in Tyne's head. She screamed out in pain. Fletch growls. " stop! Your hurting her!" Tyne's body lifted up right. She began twitching causing her heart rate to go up. Andrew could feel some of the toxins leaving Tyne's body. He was also sending some of Tyne's lost memories back into her. Andrew stops. " you bastard!" growls Fletch. " relax I just saved your wife." Scoffed Andrew. Tyne lays there panting. " No I refuse to go back." She whispers. Andrew frowns. " Tyne you need to. Our kind depends on it." Tyne shakes her head. " no I can't. I can never go back."

Andrew gets up. " what so your family is more important than our survival?" he snaps. " Don't you understand! If we die than more people will die as well!" he yells. Tyne growls. " my kids need me! I can't just up and leave them!" Her eyes narrowed. " of course my family is important. Their the reason why I am living now." Tyne feels her anger build. " WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU THAT NIGHT?" she roars. Andrew jumps back looking down. Tyne feels her body temp rise again. " where were you?" she asks again angrily. Andrew held his own arm. " I can't just up and leave. I'm not going to steal from people again. I have a husband, friends, and two kids. I have everything I could have asked for." Tyne gulps keeping her heat down. Andrew looks at her. " Andrew, your my brother. But if you really truly my brother you would respect my descison."

Andrew nods. " your right." He smiles. " I'm sorry. If your happy with your life then I need to respect that." Tyne calms smiling. " good kid." She squeezes his hand gently. He then frowns. " but sis, I can't live the same life you do." Tyne feels her heart break. " wha…what do you mean?" Andrew gulps. " I won't be around to." He gets up. Tyne shakes her head. " what the hell does that mean? Your going to die or something?" Andrew nods. " I have a short life span sis. My life was dedicated to finding you and bringing you back. If I return empty handed I die." Tyne shakes her head tearing up. " no, you don't have to back. You never have to go back to that place." Andrew looks at her. " there's always a place for you here." Andrew sees the begging look in her eyes. He then cracks a small smile. " fine I'll stay here."

Fletch had mixed feelings about Andrew the entire day. He was Tyne's family, maybe the only person on her side of the family she could trust. Fletch decided to keep an on him. Fletch kept an eye on Tyne as she slept. " Andrew let me make myself perfectly clear here." Andrew looks up at him. " I will be watching you. If you hurt Tyne I will know about it. You may be the only family member she can trust but that doesn't mean I don't. Do I make myself clear?" Andrew nods. "yes sir." Fletch returns his gaze back on Tyne. Andrew got up. " well I'd best go pack my stuff then. I will try to find a house close to where you guys live." Fletch nods. " have a good night then." Andrew leaves Fletch alone with Tyne.

Samantha woke up hours later. " ah shit!" she throws back the covers, putting her clothes back on, and rushed into the living room. She found her laptop plugged into the wall, on the table. She saw the lid open. She turned it around to find that her piece had been finished for her. She saw her word processor opened. She clicked on it and it popped up with something written:

_Hey love,_

_Hope you don't mind but Julie finished your project for you. She smart with all this Graphic Design stuff. She's out and about right now with Gracie taking her on a walk. I'm just in town running errands. We should be back in time for dinner_

_Zack_

Samantha smiled sitting down at the table. She laid her head down on her hands. She went through her email finding out that the client liked the piece. She beamed even more when she had found out she had been recommended. Samantha flipped through her emails more coming across strange ones that had distorted text. She clicked on one and the attachments were pictures.

_I know who you are. If you wish to protect the people you love meet me at the docks in ten minutes. Or else I send people after them. _

Samantha gulped closing her computer. She felt her heart race. She dialed Zack's number. Zack was at the store when Samantha called. " hello?" Sam gulped. " hey Zack do you have a minute?" Zack smiles. " of course what's wrong?" Samantha felt her body shake. " there's someone after you. You need to come home now!" she begged. Zack was confused. " what do you mean?" Samantha started to freak out. " Just come home quickly! I'll explain it-" she heard the front door open. " Sam?" Samantha turned to see a figure standing there. " oh god!" she dropped her phone. Zack hung up running out of the store. He had to get to Sam quickly. He pulled out of the parking lot hitting the back roads. He looked behind him to see a set of headlights tailing him. He growls hitting the gas. His old truck threw a fit with all of the forced speed. He swerved trying to lose his purser. He pulled out his phone calling his cell phone dialing Julie's number. Julie answered it. " hello?" " Julie, I need for you to do something for me sweetheart." Julie nods. " okay what is it dad?" Zack gulps finding the words to say. " I need for you to go to Fletch's house and wait for me. Something came up." Julie nods. " okay alright I'll see you soon. Love you." Zack gulps again taking a shaky breathe. " love you too sweetheart." He hung up on her.

Zack kept driving around hitting the back road again. He sped along the road thinking he had lost the person tailing him. A pair of headlights from the side came at him. The other truck collided into Zack with enough force to up turn his vehicle. Zack felt his body being slammed into the driver's side door as his truck flipped over. The driver of the other vehicle felt that his job had been finished and pulled away.

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Zack's truck sat there in a mangled mess. Zack was laying on the roof, inside of his truck. He had been knocked out, suffering from major wounds. He woke up gasping for air. " Julie…Sam." He coughed. He kicked the door out pulling himself out. He limped across the street to someone's house. He pounded on the door. The person opened it looking at him. " please I need to use your car." He rasped. The person nodded tossing him the keys. Zack went into garage to find a Shelby Mustang sitting there. " you can use for as long as you need to. I've been meaning to get rid of it." Came the voice behind him. Zack nods. " this is just what I need." The person opened the garage door for him to get out.

Zack heard the motor purr to life. He sped out into the street taking off down the back road. He heard his phone going off. " Daddy?" came Julie's voice. " Julie where are you?" Julie let out a sigh of relief. " almost to Fletch's house." Zack looked down. " Julie new plan, just wait for me right where you are." Julie nods. " alright okay." She hangs up. Zack slams down on the gas seeing the landscape blur around him. He found Julie sitting on the curb. Julie opened the door climbing in. " Dad!?" she gasped seeing Zack all cut up and bleeding. " what happened?" Zack felt his eyes flutter and his head spin. "don't worry about that…let's just…I have to get to your mom.." he grunted. He pulled away turning around. He sped as fast as he could back to his house.

Zack got there cutting the engine off. " wait here don't move." He reaches into the glove compartment pulling out a .44. He hands it to her. " if anyone comes after you use this on them." Julie begins to shake. " why?" Zack growls. "Just trust me." Julie jumps. " daddy your scaring me." Zack gets out locking the car up. He sees his front door tilted in at an angle. He reaches for his rifle, which always sat hidden on the porch. " Sam!?" he shouts. He got no reply. He rushes in to find the whole house torn apart. _No no not again._ He gasps. He runs to his bedroom to find signs of struggle. He couldn't find any blood. He felt his heart quicken as he looked around the room. He felt something crunch under him. He stepped off of the object. He broke out into tears when he had found that the whole photoframe of him and Karia had been smashed. He lifted the picture up out of the glass putting it into his jacket pocket.

He went back out into the living room again. He saw Sam's computer sitting there open. He found the word processor the only thing to be open on screen.

_HAHAHAHA it was too easy to get her. I will have fun personally dealing with her. If you ever want to find her again_

_Come to the docks alone three days from now_

_Tata_

He slammed his down on the table. " damn it!" he yelled. He clutched his rifle close to him. He suddenly remember Julie. He went back out to the car to find her in tears crying. He opened the door hugging her. " what's going on?" she sobbed. " your mother was kidnapped deary." He whispers. Julie sniffs looking up. " then…then…we need to find her right?" Zack takes in a deep breathe. He kisses Julie's cheek gently. " I have to find her." Julie gasps. " what?" Zack starts to sway barely able to stand up. " dad!" screams Julie. Zack hits his head on the side of the door blacking out. Julie pulls out her dad's cellphone. Fletch heard his phone go off. " hello?" Julie begins to sob. " Fletch?"

Fletch got there to Zack's house to see Julie holding her dad up. " what happened?" Julie runs to his arms hugging him. " I don't know." She sniffs. " He was all fucked up blubbering on about mom being kidnapped." She breaks out into tears. Fletch hugs her. " shh calm down baby. I'm here now I'll get your father back to my place. I've got Calley on stand by over there." Julie nods. " thank you Fletch." Fletch lifted up his friend gently. He laid Zack down in the seat buckling him in. " Julie I want you to keep applying pressure to your father's side wound okay?" Julie nods. " alright." She climbs in taking off her jacket. She gently presses it up against Zack. " dad?" she asked. Zack coughed letting out a small moan. " it will be alright. Fletch is going to get you patched up." Zack looked around weakly. " Julie, daddy is sorry." Julie shakes her head. " don't say such a thing!" she snaps gently. Zack coughs up blood. " how much longer Fletch?!" shouts Julie. " about ten more minutes we are almost there." Called Fletch back. Zack coughs again his eyes fluttering. " stay awake dad!" Julie lifts his chin up.

Zack sees a blur in front of him. His breathe comes out in short, painful gasps. Julie could see her father paling very fast. He coughs again leaking blood. " dad!" Zack's head slides off of the seat. His body tilts to the side. " DAD!" screams Julie. She begins to shake him. " daddy wake up! Daddy I need you!" Fletch finally reaches his place. Calley comes running outside to meet them. Fletch holds Julie as Calley takes Zack inside. " dad!" yells Julie. Julie bursts out into tears. " not again…not again…not again please." She shakes her head screaming at the top of her lungs. Fletch holds her close. " daddy please hang in there." Calley strips Zack down to his underwear. She pulls out her first aide kit and blood packets. She hooks him up to an I.V. and heart monitor. She begins to stitch up his wounds. " come on Zack." She begs. She sets his broken bones so they could heal probably. She finally bandages him up watching his heart rate. It kept a steady rythmn.

Julie sat outside with Fletch. She was hurting really bad. " daddy." She whimpers. Calley comes outside. " well thank god you guys got him to me in time." Julie stands up pulling away from Fletch. " Can I see him?" Calley nods. Julie runs inside finding her dad laying on the couch. He was still out cold but he was hooked up to machines. His wounds had been bandaged up to prevent infection. Julie runs to his side taking his hand. She stroked her dad's hair while he slept.


	21. Chapter 21

_Flowers surrounded Zack as far as the eye could see. He woke up looking around. The wind blew through his hair gently. A black haired female sat next to him. " oh god your up already." She smiles. Zack smiled at her. " Karia? Where am I?" Karia takes his hand. "in heaven." She frowns. " and it's not even your time to go yet." Zack hugs her. " I've been waiting for this day." Karia hugs him back still frowning. She felt sad. " Zack." Zack rubbed her back. " what?" " you aren't suppose to be here." Zack looks at her. " what do you mean?" he asked. Karia touches the side of his face. She ran a thumb over the scar on his cheek. "oh Zack." She sighs. " it's not your time yet." Zack felt hurt. " is all of this a dream?" he asks. Karia nods. " sadly yes." Zack hugs her. " good I want to be able to hold you in my arms one last time." Karia chuckles. _

_Zack suddenly felt the aura change around them. " it's time to wake up love." Whispered Karia. Zack saw the envoirment fade around them. Karia started to fade as well. " Karia!" he runs to her. Karia smiles fading away all together. Zack was pulled back into darkness. " we will meet again." Came her voice. Zack smiled closing his eyes._

Zack gasped sitting straight up. Julie was resting her head next to him. She stirs looking up at him. " dad?" Zack looked around. " how long have I been out?" " three days." Zack gasped out throwing the blankets off of him. " dad?" Zack pulled on his clothes and his jacket. He grabbed his rifle. " where are you going?" Zack turns around. " to find your mother." Julie nods hugging him. " be careful." Zack nods. " always am."

Zack got to the docks around sunset. He waited in the car watching as another vehicle pulled up. A figure was dragging Samantha along. Zack got out walking up to them. Samantha sees Zack through blurry vision. " well well well." Sneered the figure. " look who finally decides to show up." Samantha looks up at Zack. " let her go." Growls Zack. The figure smiles dropping Samantha. Zack picks her up feeling a gun get pointed at his head. Samantha squeals loudly through the ducktape on her mouth. Zack feels his heart skips beats. " game." He cocked the lever back. " over." Zack closed his eyes shielding Samantha. He waited for the bullet to go through him. " I'm afraid you aren't killing anyone today chap." Came a voice. Landon looked up. " what business of it is yours?!" he growls. Zack opens his eyes feeling Samantha pressed up against him. Andrew smiles again hoping down from the building. His claw shining bright in the pier lamp's light. " Mine. Now hand them over softly and I'll let you keep your legs." Landon growled. " never!" he points the gun back at Zack causing Samantha to scream. Andrew sighs. " whatever."

His marking glows causing his claw to caught flames. He charges for Landon slashing his hand. Landon let go of the gun. " go!" shouts Andrew. Zack nods taking Samantha and rushing to the car. Landon growls. " you little shit!" Landon picks the gun back up again aiming it at Andrew. He fires rounds at him. Andrew blocks each one of them off using his claw. " feh!"

**Come at me and you'll see I'm more then meets the eye. **

**You think that you'll break me you're gonna find in time. **

**You're standing too close to a flame that's burning hotter then the sun in the middle of July. **

**Sending out your army but u still can't win. Listen up silly boy cuz I'm gonna tell you why.**

Landon charges for Andrew. Andrew locks into hand to claw combat with him. Andrew gets under his arm knocking the gun out of Landon's hand.

**I burn! Can't hold me now. **

**You got nothing that can stop me. **

**I burn! Swing all you want.**

**Like a fever I will take you down.**

Landon swings his fist at Andrew. Andrew expertly dodges it backflipping. He kicked Landon's legs out from under him. Landon pulled out his knife. " stand still and die you bastard!" Landon lifted up his gun again shooting at Andrew.

**Reign supreme? In your dreams. **

**You'll never make me bow.**

**Kick my ass? I'm world class, and super saiyan now. **

**You're starting up a fight that you just can't finish. **

**Watch the little hearts while they scrape you off the floor.**

**Bringing out your rockets; well shoot em up baby. High as you can go but I'm the one who's gonna soar.**

Landon kept shooting at Andrew. Andrew dodged the bullets cleverly again. " My turn!"

**I burn! Can't hold me now.**

**You go nothing that can stop me. **

**I burn! Swing all you wan.**

**Like a fever I'll take you down.**

Andrew jumped into the air doing a full spiral. He came down claw first stabbing Landon in the stomach. Landon went limp under his claw. Andrew pulled his claw out wiping the blood from it. " never mess with a Jua Mlezi." Landon laid there gasping for air. Zack watched from his car amazed. He shook his head pulling away from the docks. He got Samantha back to Fletch's house. Fletch stood by the door waiting on them to show up. Zack cuts off the engine. He turns to Samantha. He pulled the tape off of her mouth gently. She gasped taking in air very quickly. " Zack!" she hugs him. Zack rubs her back gently. Andrew jumped down from the tree. " your welcome." Murmurs Andrew. Fletch nods.

Zack walks with Samantha inside. Julie runs up to her mother hugging her gently. Samantha lifts Julie up nuzzling her. " oh my baby girl." Julie kisses her mother's cheek. Zack stands back smiling. Andrew smiles knowing that he had done something that will change his life forever. " that was for you dear sister." Whispers Andrew.


	22. Chapter 22

Everyone went to bed that night after all the events had happened. Fletch slept with his kids in his room. Zack, Samantha, and Julie slept on a cot in the living room. Everyone was asleep, everyone but Andrew. Andrew was sitting in the kitchen. He was cleaning his claw. He had a screwdriver out adjusting something on his claw. He took the blades out cleaning each of them. He sighs thinking about his sister. He heard one of the doors open. He stood up sticking the claws back into his armored fist. He goes into the living room seeing a shape moving in the shadows. He moves in on it. He sees a pair of green eyes looking at him. " Who's there?" Andrew asks. " it's me, Tyler." Andrew relaxes. " I just came to get a drink of water." Replies Tyler. Andrew smiles retracting his claw. " come on then." Andrew lifts Tyler up. Tyler smiles holding onto Andrew.

Andrew took Tyler into the kitchen sitting him down in the chair. Andrew went over to the cupboard taking out a glass. He fills it up with water from the tap. He then hands the glass to Tyler who drank from it slowly. Andrew sits back down again. " hey what's that?" asked Tyler. Andrew looks up at him. " what?" Tyler pointed to the armor plate on Andrew's hand. " that!' Andrew looks down at his claw. " oh this? Well like your mom I also carry a wepon on me." He flicks out his claw lighting the flames on it. Tyler was surprised. " wow! Awesome!" Andrew retracted his claw putting out the flames. " does mom have that too!?" Andrew shakes his head. " no hers is a little different." Andrew crosses his arms. Tyler nods finishing his water. He put the empty glass on the table getting down from the table. He goes over to Andrew climbing into his lap. Andrew smiles putting his arms around Tyler.

Tyler fell asleep in Andrew's lap. Andrew stroked his hair gently while he slept. Andrew stayed awake the entire night holding Tyler. Fletch was the first one up. " morning." Whispered Andrew. Fletch nods to him. " morning." Fletch then chuckles. " I'm guessing Ty fell asleep with you?" Andrew nods. " yeah I don't mind." Fletch goes into the kitchen turning the light on. He takes Tyler from Andrew. " I'll take him to bed." Andrew shakes his head standing up. " No I'll do it I don't mind." Fletch looks at him worriedly. " I won't hurt him." Promised Andrew. Fletch nods handing Tyler back to Andrew. Andrew holds Tyler close to him. He takes Tyler to his room. He tucks Tyler in gently. Tyler snuggles close to Andrew holding onto his arm. " Stay!" begged Tyler. Andrew looks at Fletch. Fletch crosses his arms and gives a small nod of approval. Andrew pulls up a chair taking Tyler's hand. Tyler smiles falling back to sleep.

Fletch leaves Andrew alone with Tyler. Zack was the next one up. He was already in the kitchen. " I've got breakfast don't worry Fletch." Whispered Zack. Fletch nods sitting at the table. He was putting on his boots. " Off to see the wife?" asked Zack. Fletch nods again. " yep today is the day she's finally able to come home." Zack smiles. " thank you." Fletch looks up. " for what?" Zack turns around. " For taking care of that girl. She needs someone to open her heart." Fletch smiles. " We are the Chuggineers. We look after our own." Fletch finishes tugging on his boots. " Make sure there's food put out for Tyne as well." Zack nods.

Fletch grabs his keys tucking them into his pocket. He ties his bow knife to his belt in case someone tries to attack him. With the recent attack he was on high alert. The cold air blew against him. The leafs had already started to fall from the trees. He saw his own breathe roll out in fog. He sighed getting on his bike. The traffic on the way to the hospital wasn't bad. In fact for a quiet morning, it made it easier to reach the hospital on time. Fletch parked smiling to himself. Tyne was already outside holding her bag. " I'm ready." She whispers. Fletch kissed the top of her head. " Okay let's get going then." Tyne takes his head feeling his warmth. Fletch hands her a helmet putting his on. Tyne takes her visor off, putting the helmet on, then placing her visor down over the eye hole part of her bike helmet. Fletch revved the handbars backing up. Tyne held onto Fletch burying her head into his back gently.

Fletch drove on the highway at top speed. The lack of cars on the freeway made it easier for him to travel. Tyne called out in joy holding onto Fletch tighter. Fletch smiled at her. They got home to find the house noisy. Fletch unlocked the door slowly taking Tyne's arm. He opened the door for her only to have the house go quiet. Two shapes came running at her. Tyne knelt down in enough time to catch both of her kids. "Momma!" they both shouted. Tyne closed her eyes smiling. " I missed the both of you." She whispers. Taya smiles at her. " So did we." Tyler nods in agreement with his sister. Andrew approaches them. " Welcome home little sister." He purrs. Tyne looks up at him smiling. " So I see you stayed after all." Andrew nods. " You said that I should never go back to that place. Seeing as if you need my help to keep Uncle off of you, I decided to stay." Tyler looks back up at Andrew. He smiles running to Andrew hugging him. Tyne chuckles. " Tyler seems to trust you a lot." Andrew blushes. " uh I can see that." He put a hand behind his head laughing. " Does that mean I'm his Cousin?" Tyne laughed and winked at him. " You said it not me." Andrew feels his heart swell up with pride. He was part of a family again. He hugged Tyler happily in return.


	23. Chapter 23

Tyne went back into her bedroom to find the bed all made up for her. Fletch came up from behind her hugging her gently. " I figured you would want to rest some more." Tyne nods going over to the bed. She sits down sighing a little. Fletch sits by her. " What's wrong love?" Tyne turns to him. " Fletch, will our family have peace?" Fletch scooted closer to her. He laid an arm around her. " I mean with all of these attacks I'm starting to doubt that we ever will." Fletch kisses her neck. " We will Tyne even if I have to move us further and further away from here." Tyne blushes. " You will have your peace one way or the other." Tyne leans into him closing her eyes. Fletch laid her down on the bed laying the top cover on her. Tyne turned over onto her side. " Shall I stay with you?" he asks. Tyne shakes her head silently. " No just stay with the family. I've got to clear my head." She replies. Fletch nods feeling a little bit hurt. " As you wish."

The grand hall was filled with The Nepozanto. Ino sat up in the chair smiling looking at his brothers below. " Oh tis a good night! Oh this glorious day!" Bastian looked at him. " What are you babbling about?" Ino grins. " Tonight is the eve of the Red Dragon. The only night where the Jua Mlezia are weak. It is a glorious night for us. This time I plan on testing my dear niece's powers once and for all." Bastian chuckles. " I don't believe you. I have seen that girl in action myself. The only thing that will keep her strong is her family." Ino grins. " Then I know how to hit her hard." He opens up his hand causing a surround of black mist to appear. The image inside of the mist was of little Tyler. " What do you plan on doing with that child?" Ino grins. " Be surprised I won't do anything until sunset. For now enjoy yourself my friend."

Andrew tapped on his sister's door. " Sis?" He opens it to find Tyne sleeping. He grins and steps out. Tyler comes up to him. " Whatcha doin?" Andrew jumps. " Checking on your mother." Tyler frowned. " Is she sick again?" Andrew smiles shaking his head. " No she's just sleeping." Andrew picks up Tyler hugging him. " I only came to see how she was doing." Tyler nods cuddling into Andrew. Andrew takes Tyler back to his room sitting him on the bed. " Cousin Drew." Andrew looks down at him. " Yes Ty?" Tyler scoots closer to him. " How come Mommy never told me about you?" Andrew gulps looking down. " Your mother doesn't like to talk about her past. She just kind of forgot I guess." He replied. Tyler tilted his head to the side. " How can she forget? You can never forget family ever." Andrew ruffles Tyler's hair. He lets out a small smile. " Your right there kiddo. Your mother is a whole different story. She will open up in time. I think your father is already working with her on that." Tyler smiles. " You really think so?" Andrew chuckles. " I know so." He hugs Tyler softly.

Tyler talks with his uncle more about his job. Andrew told him tales about going to distant lands and fighting monsters. " Wow your job sounds really cool! Just like Dad's!" Andrew chuckles. " Yeah but it gets tiring traveling alone. I prefer to be with other people." Tyler jumps out of bed. " One day I'm going to be just like you and dad! I want to be brave just like you two are you!" He vowed. Andrew nods. " You already are brave. Just hanging in there for your mom is enough to say you are brave." Tyler smiles at him. Fletch walks past Tyler's room. He pauses watching and hearing them talking with other. Fletch relaxed he started to ease a little. Tyne walked up to him hugging him from behind. " My brother is a nice guy if you give him a chance." She whispered. Fletch chuckles. " I know that by seeing how Tyler is around him. Taya is still a little weary of him." He feels Tyne nod. " It makes me wonder if Taya had any siblings when she was still with her old father." Whispers Tyne. Fletch scratches under his chin. " Yeah me too. Maybe we can look at her old files again and find out."

Tyne goes into the living room to sitting down on the couch. Julie was working on her mother's computer with Zack. He was explaining something to her quietly. Julie nods typing on her computer. Tyne smiles. She spots Samantha sitting by herself outside. Tyne gets up walking out to the porch. Samantha turns around. " Oh hey Tyne." Tyne smiles. " What are you doing out here?" Samantha sighs. " Cabin fever." Tyne chuckles. " I think there's more to that." Tyne pulls up a chair sitting by her. " I'm still thinking about when I got kidnapped. I honestly thought Zack wasn't going to come for me." She holds herself. " I thought of Julie and everyone. Would Zack have cared if I had died?" Tyne takes her hand gently squeezing it. " He would of trust me. When Karia was killed, Zack suffered through a harsh depression." Samantha looked up at her. " I've never seen him so depressed in my life. He didn't show up to work for months on end. He didn't eat, drink, or sleep he would just lay there in his bed. He was near death but Calley took care of him. She gave him strength and hope that life was going to get better." Tyne smiles gently. " He would miss you incredibly but he knows the only person that would miss you more than he would be Julie. If someone hurts you or takes you away from him, He would go to the ends of the earth to find you." Samantha smiles. " I didn't know he cared about me so much." Tyne chuckles. " You really don't know Zack that well."


	24. Chapter 24

Samantha went back in thinking about what Tyne had said to her. Zack heard her walk in going up to her. Samantha runs into his arms hugging him. " Zack." Zack stumbled back a bit. " Sam." He hugs her. " I honestly thought you weren't going to come for me." She whispers. Zack shakes his head. " How could I not? Your daughter needs you as do I." Zack rubs her back. " Don't you forget I'll be by your side no matter what." Samantha grins leaning into him. Zack moved Samantha with him to the side as Tyne walked in. Taya poked her head out running to her mom. Tyne lifted her up. " I'm still nervious about Cousin Andrew." Tyne rubs her back. " Don't be love. He won't hurt you." Tyne pulls away lifting her chin up. Taya nods. " I know. But he hurt you by leaving you." Tyne frowns. " Just trust me okay?" Taya nods. " I'll give him a chance." Tyne smiles kissing Taya's cheek. " Good girl."

Tyler laid down on the bed yawning. " Let me guess nap time?" asked Andrew. Tyler nods cuddling his stuffed dragon. Andrew tucks him in. He kisses Tyler on the head feeling Tyler go to sleep. Ino was watching Tyler sleeping by himself. " Time to send my pets out to play." Tyler was resting happily until he heard scarping sounds coming from the closet. He heard the doors rattle harshly. " mommy!" shouts Tyler. Tyne hears her son in distress. She hears him screaming. She runs to his bedroom unable to get the door open. " Tyler!" she yells. " Mommy!" Tyler screams he couldn't get the door open. Shadows leaked out of the closet. He screamed loudly again shaking. Tyne feels her anger spark. She feels in flow through her body. Flames surround her and she smashes through the door. She sees several demon dogs all surrounding Tyler. Tyler was beatened up pretty bad. Tyne growls her heat coming off of her in waves. " Leave my child alone!" she thunders. One of the lead hounds charges for her. She pulls out her blade slashing it to ashes. Poison lands on her burning her skin. " NGGH." Fletch hears his wife in distress.

Fletch runs to his wife's rescue smelling fire. Tyne was covered in poison barely able to stand. Fletch pulled his knife from his belt running into the room. Tyne stood weakly. " Leave my family alone!" She lifts up her hand forming a fire ball in it. A hound looked at her running to her. Tyne shoots it watching as it bursted into ashes and poison. Tyne gasped feeling some of it land on her. Fletch slashed another hound. The hounds multiplied. Tyne could feel her strength leaving her. " No leave him alone!" She raises her hand again creating another fireball only to have it blown out by the poison. Fletch watches in horror as one of them goes for her. Two flame-like bolts came down from the ceiling burning them. Andrew appears going into the room. " Go Get Your kid and Tyne out of here!" he orders. Fletch nods grabbing Tyler and then Tyne. He goes to their room closing the door. He locks it finding his sword still against the wall. He lays Tyne down on the wall seeing her shaking. She was in a lot of pain. Tyler was limp next to her. " No." Fletch shakes his head. " Tyler don't go on me little man hang in there." Tyne grunts weakly. " Fletch…My nightstand..cure…now." she rasps. Fletch goes through her drawer. He pulls out a vile taking a needle. He injects her with it then Tyler.

Tyne slowly started to feel better but Tyler didn't stir. Tyne felt tears rush to her eyes. " Tyler wake up baby!" She puts an ear to his chest. His heart beat was really weak. " Tyler!" Tyne wraps an arm protectively around Tyler. Ino growls. " That insolent puppy has interfered with my plans long enough!" he shouted. " Take that man away from the house and dispose of him!" The hounds responded by going through the window. Andrew chased after them going further and further away. He was lead to an alleyway where more of them waited. He was assaulted not given a chance to fight back at all.

Tyne sobs gently into Tyler. " Mommy is sorry baby." Fletch sits there with his head bowed. Calley came in. " Let me see him Tyne!" Tyne nods pulling away from Tyler. Calley checked him all over. " He's in a coma." Tyne felt her heart break. " He's in what?" she rasps. Calley clasped her shoulder. " My baby? In a coma." Tyne felt her heart skip beats. She begins shaking. " Tyler." She burst out into tears running out of the room. She goes outside into the backyard. She throws her head back letting out a loud howl. " GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She howled. Fletch just sat there trying not to cry. Tyne fell to her knees shaking. She pulled her heat blade.

Andrew laid there limp in the alley. Lights shined as someone pulled him from the rubble. Fletch went to find Tyne. He saw her outside but she was clenching her wrist. Fletch saw the blade leaking from it. He runs to her side quickly putting pressure down on it. " Just leave me.." she rasps. Fletch shakes his head tying her wound up on her wrist. " Where's Andrew?" he asks. He turns around to see Calley running up to them with a phone in her hand. " Tyne!" Calley hands her the cell phone. " Your brother is in the hospital really banged up." Tyne gets to her feet. " Tell them I'm on my way!" She runs back into the house grabbing her keys. She gets in the car pulling away from the driveway. Her thoughts were about her brother and her son. She begins to cry on the way.


	25. Chapter 25

Tyne sat out in the parking lot with her head on the steering wheel. She looked down at her wrist seeing that she was still leaking blood just a bit. She shakes her head getting out of her car finally. She walked up to the hospital building checking in. She finds her brother's room on the first floor. His door was open. She looked in to see him laying there on the bed. He was covered from his wrist to his chest in bandages. The metal plate on his arm no longer had the claws installed on it. Tyne put her hand over her mouth shaking. " Andrew?" Andrew stirred when he heard his name being called. " Sis." he rasps. Tyne runs over to him. " What happened to you? Your more careful than this." Andrew sits up weakly. " They blind sided me. I didn't think there would that many." Tyne hugs her brother gently. " Just thank god your alive." Andrew hugs her gently.

Andrew pulls away. " How is the kid?" Tyne frowns. " He's in a coma." Andrew takes her hand. " He will wake up soon I promise. Comas don't last for young kids. But I do fear that the Ayakashi Poison maybe too much for his body to handle." Tyne gasps freezing. " I will do everything in my power to keep him alive." vowed Tyne. Andrew smiles. " I know you will." Andrew fell back to sleep again. Tyne went back to her car climbing inside.

Fletch paced back and forth waiting for Tyne to come home. Calley was with Tyler keeping an eye on him. Tyne walked inside sighing to herself. Fletch runs to her hugging her. " Fletch, I need to walk. I need to get out of the house." Fletch nods. " Alright if that is what you wish my love." He goes into their room putting his cloak on. He walks back out into the living room offering her his arm. Tyne smiles taking it. Tyne decided to walk down the street first. " Let's head the small town eh?" Suggested Fletch. Tyne nods holding onto him more. They walked past small stores but Fletch sensed an aura nearby. He let go of Tyne and started to walk out ahead of her. Tyne runs trying to keep up with him. " Fletcher! Where are you going?!" shouts Tyne. Fletch turns to her. " I sense something." He grabs her hand pulling her close. He jumps on top of the roof with her. Fletch throws Tyne on his back running really fast from rooftop to rooftop. He pauses where the center of the aura feels the strongest. He jumps down with Tyne on his back. It was a small Irish Pub on the end of the street. He went up to the window seeing someone wearing the same kind of robes he was.

The figure turned around in his stool seeing Fletch. He smiled getting up from the stool and walking outside. " Oye Fletcher! Is that ya!?" Fletch smiled nodding. " Yep." The figure clasped his shoulder. " I haven't see ya since our Brotherhood went to crap!" Fletch chuckles. " Well I'm here and alive." The figure looked at Tyne. " Oh? What do you have here? A lassy? Oh good on ya Fletcher!" Fletch blushes. The figure bows taking Tyne's hand. " And a lovely one she is. I haven't had the honor of introducing myself." He grins politely. " I am Aaron StormBlade." Tyne blushes. " I'm Tyne." Aaron gets back up. " wait to hit on my wife." Gruffed Fletch. Aaron smiled. " Oye so what are ya doin now?" Fletch chuckles. " Why don't we go inside and I'll tell you my tale." Tyne looks at Fletch. " Should I go and leave you two alone." Fletch turns around to face Tyne. He kisses her. " If you want to." Tyne smiles. " Alright I'll leave you to it. Don't come home too late." She warns. " Or else what would you do?" teases Fletch. Tyne grins. " You'll find that out soon enough."

Tyne walked back home by herself. Her thoughts were about Tyler and Andrew again. She gets inside deciding to visit her son. " Hey Calley." Came Tyne's voice. Calley looked up at her. " How is he holding up?" Calley smiled. " So far I haven't noticed a change in his vitals. He still has a long way to go before he wakes up." Tyne frowned. " Andrew said something about poison." Calley nods. " I haven't detected any traces of it." Calley gets up. " I've got to get home but I will be back to check on him again tomorrow." Tyne nods. Calley leaves and Tyne sits down in the rocking chair next to Tyler. She takes his hand crying into him softly. Tyne cries herself to sleep next to Tyler. She wakes up again looking at her watch. " Eleven o'clock." She gets up finding that Fletcher had not gotten home yet. She smiles as she thinks of a punishment for him.

Fletch comes in stumbling gently. Tyne was sitting in the dark without the lights on. She turns on the lamp. " Fletcher." She addresses. Fletch had one foot out in front of him trying to sneak past her. " Damn." He whispers. Tyne gets up putting her hands on her hips glaring at him. " Where have you been?" Fletch chuckles. " Out having a good time with Aaron." Tyne shakes her head walking past him. She keeps silent smiling to herself. If he wanted forgiveness he was going to have to earn it. Fletch follows her. " What you aren't talking to me now?" Tyne turns to him nodding. She sits on the bed. Fletch grins and takes of his shirt. He throws it at the wall in front of her. Tyne nods in disapproval going over to it. Fletch parkours silently over the bed pouncing on her softly. " Your such a pain in the ass honestly Fletch." Growled Tyne. Fletch grins kissing her silently.


	26. Chapter 26

A week passes…

Tyne had gotten more withdrawn from everyone. She refused to eat, drink, or even rest. She stayed by Tyler's side each day waiting on him to wake up. Fletch walked into Tyler's room to see Tyne swaying. " Tyne!" Fletch caught her. " Let go of me." Growls Tyne weakly. " Tyne you need to rest." Murmured Fletch. Fletch looked up seeing Tyler's hand twitch. His body moves and he lets out a small moan. Tyne smiles. " Baby?!" She hugs him gently. Tyler opens his green eyes. " Mommy?" Tyne smiles. " I'm right here baby." Tyne kisses his cheek. " Mommy it hurts so much." He whines. Tyne begins to cry. " I know it does baby. Mommy is working on a cure for you." Tyler falls back to sleep again. Tyne begins to sway softly. She collasps. Fletch lifts Tyne up carrying her back to their bedroom.

Bastian notices Ino was smiling to himself. " What has gotten you in a happy mood?" asked Bastian. Ino chuckles. " Oh my friend we have found out just how powerful that girl is. She is far more than I thought she would be." He chuckles. " I've still got time to prepare." He turns to Bastian. " Go and rest up my friend. We have much to discuss and train for."

Tyler woke up again hours later. He was hungry. Andrew came in with a tray of food. " Here you go kiddo." Tyler smiles happily and digs into the sandwhiches. Andrew watches him chuckling. " Slow down you little piggy." Tyler finishes laying back. " There that should at least give you some of your strength back." Tyler nods falling back to sleep. Calley came in. " How's my little patient?" Andrew smiles. " Good he has just eaten and fallen asleep." Calley beams. " That's good. I still want to see how long he keeps the food down. If he keeps it down then that means he doesn't have any traces of the poison left in his system." Andrew nods watching as Calley took Tyler's vitals. " I'm still worried about his fever." Calley nods. " Yeah me too. I might have to try a different fever medicine on him then." Calley changes Tyler's bandages. She sees him wake up immediately vomiting onto the floor. " Easy lad." Whispers Calley soothingly. " Better out then in I guess." Tyler sniffles whimpering. Calley tucks him back in. She puts a wet towel over his forehead. " Calley." Calley smiles gently. " Yes dear?" Tyler whimpers. " Will I ever get stronger?" Calley nods. " Of course. We just got to take care of your fever and then you will get stronger soon enough." Tyler falls asleep.

Andrew pulls up a chair watching over him. He begins to clean his claws as he watches him. Calley sits by Andrew. " So how come Tyne never told me about you?" she asks. Andrew pauses. " My sister doesn't like to talk about her past not one bit." Calley nods knowing what that was like. " I'm not complaining or nothing." Andrew winks. " What are you getting at Calley." He adds winking. Calley turns around blushing. " Oops you got me there." She chuckles. " Do you live by yourself? Or have someone special in your life?" Andrew shakes his head. " Nah I don't have a home."

He looks out the window. " Back where I used to live I would have someone waiting for me. But when I moved out here I lost all of that. There isn't anything left for me to go back to." He whispered. Calley frowns. " that's too bad. I always have room at my house if you need somewhere to stay. Jackman is always looking for new recruits." Andrew looked at her. " What about you?" he asked. Calley smiles. " I've lived here for quite some time. I basically ran from home. Like you I don't have much for me back there either." Calley finished putting her equipment away and sat back down again. " I'll take you up on your offer then." He murmurs after a while. Calley nods and smiles. " that's great new I'll let Jackman know." Andrew cracks a grin and Calley feels her heart flutter a little.

Bastian walked into Ino's chamber. " Ino I heard you called for me?" gruffed Bastian. Ino turned away from his desk. " Yes of course Bastian. I have a very special job for you." Bastian raises an eyebrow. " Oh really? What seems to be the problem this time?" Ino smiles. " There's a set of armor that I need to have retrieved for me. I was wondering as sly as you are If you could retrieve it for me." Bastian tilts his head to the side. " So you want me to be your paper boy?" Ino shakes his head. " No no my friend! Not in that way the slightest. But I figured since you were the king of the dark you could get it without anyone noticing." Bastian sighs. " Fine I'll get it but tell me where it is." Ino grins. " Down by the west side of the sewer system. It's protected by a seal that has long since been broken." Bastian nods. " best head out then to get it."

Bastian leaves the Neponzato chamber ways and heads back out to the sewer tunnel ways. He kept to the sidewalks avoiding the water as much as possible. He wrinkled his nose in absolute disgust at all the smells. " Can't believe I'm signed up for this shit." He mumbles. " We are suppose to be getting Fletch not the girl." He growls. He finds the chamber Ino was talking about and enters it. There was a pedstale in the middle of the room with an armored figure standing on it. It had something in latin that read:

_Finis omnibus diis solis (The end to all Sun Gods)_

Bastian worked quickly to remove the armor from the statue. He grinned tucking it into his bag and tying the sword to his belt.


	27. Chapter 27

Bastian returned back to the Neponzato Chambers. Ino grinned turning around. " Ah excellent you have brought it." Bastian tosses him the back. " What is the armor for?" Ino opens the bag up. " This armor is designed to crush anyone who dare opposes the user. I want you to use it to defeat your rival."Ino hands him the bag again. " Assemble the troops we attack in a few hours."

Tyne walked into Tyler's room with a small vile. She had a bandage tied around her wrist. " Tyler." she whispers. Tyler wakes up sitting upright. " Yes momma?" Tyne takes a needle from her belt. " Mommy has something for you dear." Tyler watches as Tyne preps his arm for the injection. She injects him gently with the antidote. Tyler starts to look a little better as the medicine started to work. Tyne smiled kissing his cheek gently. Tyler lays back down falling asleep again. Tyne sits with him sighing. She hears Fletch talking with Andrew outside of the door. She gets up walking up to them with a worried look on her face. " What's going on?" she asked. Andrew looks at her. " We have a problem."

Tyne pulls them into the living room. " Okay what kind of problem are we looking at here?" she questioned. " We have an army coming for us. We only have about a few hours scratch that maybe two before they get here." Tyne's eyes widened. " Then we have to get everyone out of here." Fletch notices her go back into Tyler's room. " Call Zack and Brewster tell them we need them. Brewster can watch and protect Tyler." Fletch nods pulling out his phone.

Zack was at home with Samantha and Julie when he had heard his phone go off. " Hello?" asked Zack. " Hey Zack we have a problem." Zack soon headed over to Fletch's house. " what's this talk about a fight or something?" he asked. " There's an army coming after us. We only have maybe two hours." Fletch replied. " What? That's not enough time to get Samantha and Julie out of time!" growls Zack. " They can stay here with Brewster." Murmured Fletch. " How long do we have to prepare?" questioned Zack again. Andrew sighed. " Not long but if we have to leave we might as well leave now." Tyne nods going into Tyler's room again. " Mommy has to go sweetheart." She whispers hugging him. " Go? Where?" asked Tyler. Tyne began to cry a little bit. " I may not come back. If I don't then I want you to be brave for your father and your sister okay?" Tyler sniffles. " Don't go mommy!" He clings to her. " Tyler as much as I don't want to I have to." She lets go of him.

Ino walked along with his troops to the park. The sun had set a little lower. He grinned knowing that Tyne would be weak without the sun to give her the extra strength she needed. Tyne waited on the other end of the park with Fletch, Zack, Andrew, and Aaron. Tyne gasped when she saw a whole valley of shadows coming for them. Fletch linked hands with Tyne squeezing her hand gently. " We will make it my love." Whispered Fletch calmly. Tyne nods kissing Fletch's cheek gently. She heard them get closer and closer to them. Her heart pounded as she saw the forces surrond them.

The sun set a little lower making everthing dark. Ino stepped out ahead of his army. " Now I will give you one last chance come over here and die like you should or I kill everyone and I still kill you! I'm fine with either choose." Growled Ino. Tyne stepped forward. " I choose my family. I won't die no matter what you do to me!" Ino smiles. " Fine then I will make sure to make your death even more painful." Tyne stepped back standing next to Zack. " How long before help arrives." She whispers. " Not long I just hope Chug Patrol gets here soon." The army advances lunging for Tyne's group. Tyne let out a battle cry charging. Her thoughts faded away being replaced with signs of war.

Tyne runs her way through the crowd reaching Ino. " Bastian take care of her!" shouts Ino as he runs off. Tyne growls as Bastian approaches her. Fletch sees Tyne in trouble and rushes to her aide. " You go I will deal with him." Tyne nods embracing Fletch one last time. She runs after Ino. Fletch takes a defense stance in front of Bastian. Bastian smiles taking off his cloak revealing the armor on underneath. Fletch pulls out his sword running at him. Bastian punched him hard in the stomach. Fletch felt like his stomach had been smashed against his spine. Fletch coughed up blood. Bastian kicked him aside. Fletch yowled in pain. He weakly swung at Bastian with his sword. The blade broke against Bastian's side. Fletch's eyes widened. Bastian swung at Fletch punching him in the stomach again. Fletch coughed up blood falling to his knees. " This ends now!" Bastian raises his blade. A blur got out in front of them. Fletch looked up to see Andrew shielding him from harm. Andrew coughed up blood. He had a wound on his chest. " Andrew!" yelled Fletch. Andrew swayed falling into Fletch's arms. " Andrew hang in there your sister needs you." Begged Fletch. Andrew smiled weakly at him. Bastian suddenly began shaking. He fell to his knees looking at his own chest seeing the three burning claw marks. " Impossible." Rasped Bastian. Andrew chuckles. " It maybe helpful against my powers but not against my attacks."

Bastian roared charging from them. Fletch got out in the middle of the way taking the blow for Andrew. Bastian smacked Fletch hard enough to knock him out. Andrew got up jumping into the air. His claws charged up with his attack.


	28. Chapter 28

Andrew lept in the air with his claw charging. Bastian smiled pulling out a huge blade. Andrew was too late to stop his attack. Bastian slashed him across the stomach. He coughed up blood tumbling backwards. Tyne sensed her brother was in trouble. She turned around. Andrew and her made eye contact. " Andrew!" she yells. Andrew tries to block the next attack. Tyne feels her anger well up. She sees Fletch knocked. " Fletch!" She tries to run only to get drawned back. " Focus on yourself!" Ino punches her with a black misty looking fist. She is sent flying backwards into the fountain. She slam into it cracking it a bit. She yowls out in pain. Fletch hears his mate cry of pain. He weakly stood up. He staggered over to her. He found his other blade drawing it. He came up from behind Ino stabbing him in the back. Ino yowled. He grabbed Fletch flipping him over in front of him.

Ino jumps on top of him putting pressure onto Fletch's skull. Fletch grabs Ino by the throat trying to choke him. Ino grins pulling out a sword. Tyne got to her feet weakly. " No!" Fletch cries out when it enters his side. Ino twists Fletch's neck causing him to go quiet. " FLETCHER!" screamed Tyne. She fell to her knees. She crawled over to his side. " Fletch.." Fletch had blood leaking out the corner of his mouth. His eyes were open still. " No." She buried her face in him. She broke out into tears crying into him. _Andrew…Fletch. I'm sorry._ Ino stood there laughing at her. Tyne stopped crying. _I will avenge you I promise!_ She gets up. She closes her eyes going silent. Her hairs blows in the breeze as she feels her anger rise. She lets it take control of her. She pulls her visor down over her eyes. _I know what I must do now. I have to give into this side of me. It's the only way I can avenge you two. It's the only way I can become stronger._ Flames form around her fists. Her aura starts turn that fiery red.

She opens her eyes and they turn red. They get narrow like cat's eyes. She takes a defense stance. She lets out a battle cry charging for him. Ino smiles wiping the blood off of his blade. " Come for me guardian." Tyne takes his challenge. She pulls her heat blades off of her belt. She jumps into the air seeing Ino do the same. The two start to clash.

Chug Patrol snuck up on the edge of the park. Their plan was too blind side the army. Cormac was up in a building somewhere overseeing. He had his sniper rifle ready. Jackman gave the signal and they charged into the heat of the battle. Zack smiled fighting along side Jackman. " Where's Fletch?" asked Jackman. " Off to help Tyne!" Zack and Jackman were back to back. " I'll go and see if I can't find them."

Tyne was knocked back. She landed on her feet. She stood slamming her fists together. She jumped into the air again with flames surrounding one of them. She punched Ino directly into the chest causing a huge explosion. Ino was knocked back. Ino raises his blade. He slashed the air in front of Tyne causing another explosion. Tyne was knocked out of the sky she landed harshly into the ground. Ino pointed his blade at her sending out a purple bolt. Tyne growled getting up. She jumped out of the way only to get knocked sideways by the impact. Tyne caught her balance hissing at him. Her anger getting stronger and deeper. She clapped his fists together sending out a heated aura. Her fists were glowing. She felt herself spiral even more out of control.

Taya sensed Tyne was losing it. She jumped out of the window of her house. " Mom!" She ran to the park seeing her mother surrounded by flames. " Mom!" She runs up to her only to get repelled by her mother's aura. Tyne turned around growling. She didn't recognize Taya one bit. She hissed rushing at her. Taya stood there frozen. " Mom! Wake up!" She holds her hands out. Tyne hissed at her. Ino grins. " Mommy isn't there anymore sweetheart. The only thing she is now is a monster!" Taya looks her mother seeing the lost look in them. Taya shakes gently. A mist got out in front of Taya. She saw her father standing in front of her. Tyne freezes. " Remember who you are love." Came his voice. Tyne came back to reality.

Ino growls going over to Fletch's body. " Don't you dare!" came a voice. Tyne looked up to see Cormac jump kicking Ino in the chest. Ino growls trying to attack Cormac missing. " fraid' I'm not dyin' today!" Cormac clapped his hands. A storm cloud appeared Ino's head. A blue lightning bolt crashed down on him. Ino was shocked to the point of being knocked out of the sky. " Go while I have him distracted!" yelled Cormac. Tyne nodded lifting her daughter, brother, and husband up. She runs getting to the safety of the underground system.

Ino growls at Cormac. " Fuck off!" he yelled. Cormac raised an eyebrow. " Oh that's no way to treat a lightning alchemist." Cormac takes his defense stance. " now why don't you entertain me for a bit." Tyne jumped down into the tunnel system. She found a corner to hide behind. Tyne looked down at Fletch. She felt her anger go away. She holds him close crying into him again. Her tears landed on his chest. " Fletch." She begins shaking. " Damn it! I did it again." Taya looks at her fallen father. She cuddles close to her grieving mother. " I'm sorry." She wails. " Fletch come back to me." His wounds began to glow. " Please..I need you." She whispers. Tyne strokes his hair and kisses him softly. " Please come back to me love."


	29. Chapter 29

Tyne sat there sobbing into Fletch. She strokes his hair gently rocking him back and forth. " Fletch." She sniffs. " Please I need you." She whispers. She hugs him. " Your my best shot! I don't have anything left to protect." She heard whispering all around her. _Dear sister use your alchemy. Use the powers we have given you." _It said. Tyne clapped both of her hands together. She closed her eyes channeling her chakras. " Please I'm not strong enough to bring him back on my own." She whispers. She felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. Her body was filled with new strength. Her hands began to glow as she places them down on Fletch's body. " Please heal!" she shouts. Green aura traveled up Fletch's body. It reached the wound on his chest closing it. Tyne grunted feeling her own life energy drain into him.

The wound finally closed. His bones were healed back into place. Fletch woke up seeing Tyne collasp. " Tyne!" shouted Fletch. He holds her close. " no." he cuddles her. Tyne opened her eyes weakly. " Fletcher." Fletch begins to tear up. " No you can't die yet." He sobs. Tyne smiles. " Fletcher. I finally did something right for a change." Taya saw her mother laying there dying. " Mom!" she shouts. Tyne closes her eyes laying on her side. Her energy had been spent trying to bring him back to life. She laid there with a smile on her face.

Taya ran to her mother hugging her. " No!" she shouts. " NO!' Taya cuddles into her mother's cold chest. " No!" She breaks out into tears crying. Fletch had his head bowed crying too. _Dear Sister your time has not come yet._ Came a voice. _Go forth and bring light back into the world._ Tyne's body began glowing. Her marking changed from the dragon surrounding the sun to the dragon engulfing the sun. _Your are Tyne. Your are lively and hard working. No challenge is too great for you. You're the mother of two kids: Tyler and Taya. Your also my wife._ Tyne's body stopped glowing as she took her first breathe in front of Fletch. Fletch grins hugging Tyne.

Cormac ducked and weaved through Ino's attacks. Cormac kept using his lightning alchemy to try and slow down Ino. " Cormac!" called a voice. Cormac looks to see Tyne running up to him. " Let me finish the fight." Cormac nods. " Why don't we do this one together?" Bastian appears glaring at Fletch. " what your suppose to be dead!" he growled. Fletch smiled. " Fate has other ideas." Tyne turns her attention to Cormac. " If you want to fight keep my child safe. Help chug patrol and Zack fight as well." Cormac nods. " right if ya say so!" he runs off. Tyne takes her husband's hand. " Ready?" Fletch nods. " ready." Bastian and Fletch charge at each other clashing. Fletch dodged everyone of Bastian's attacks with grace. He had part of Tyne in him. " You will die this time bastard!" Bastian pulled out his huge sword again. He lunged for Fletch. Fletch took a defense stance reaching under his torn cloak. He yanked out a hidden blade from it. He blocked Bastian's attack. Bastian applied more pressure to his blade. " Just die!" Bastian raised his blade opening himself up to an attack.

Fletch smiled swinging his sword clocking him across the midsection. Bastian yowled bringing his sword down on top of Fletch's shoulder. Fletch feels it cut into his shoulder blade. Fletch shakes Bastian off lunging for him again. Bastian swings his sword again. Fletch dodges the attack. " Coward take your fight like a man!" growls Bastian. Fletch smiles dodging his attack once again. Fletch clocks Bastian in the side with a powerful kick. Bastian fells his rage flare up. He slams his side into Fletch knocking him off balance. Fletch called out stabbing Bastian in the leg with his knife. Bastian collasps to the ground. " Cheater!" he spat. Fletch put one foot on him pointing the sword at his throat. " No call it getting revenge." Bastian grins. " What will killing me prove?" Fletch raised an eyebrow. " Killing you? I have no plans on killing you just yet." He got off of Bastian. " I plan on keeping you alive but one day I will." Bastian spat. " Feh your just as foolish as that old fool." Fletch looks at him. " That may be but one day we shall see."

Tyne walked over to Ino. " Have you come to bow yet Guardian?" he sneered. Tyne shook her head. " No I have come to fight. To finish what I started days ago." Ino smiles. " You are foolish!" His aura grew stronger. " FOR I'LL NEVER BE DEFEATED! NEVER!" Tyne put her broken visor down over her eyes. She closed them again taking in a deep breathe. She let her internal flame burn brighter. Her fists and markings glew in synce. She opened her eyes again this time with them burning red. Ino pointed his blade at her. A purple bolt charged on it again. Tyne clapped her fists together taking in a huge breathe. She felt her breathe get hot. Just as Ino shot the bolt at her, Tyne exhaled breathing flames at it. A massive explosion happened knocking both of them back.

Ino growled pointing his sword at her again charging another bolt. Tyne took another deep breathe as she jumped into the air. She roared flames at him again interrupting him. Ino cried out as he was burned by the hot flames. Ino sent an energy blast her way. Tyne tried to dodge it only to have it explode on her. She was sent sideways. Tyne clapped both of her fists together jumping into the air. She raised a hand at him sending out a fire ball. The fire ball collided into Ino exploding.


	30. Chapter 30

Ino stumbled backwards. " You bitch!" he yells. He points his blade at her. A particle beam started to charge. Tyne clapped her fists together jumping into the air again. She charges with her fist at him. She was too late to stop when the beam fired. It exploded into her sending her flying backwards. Tyne howled in pain as she slammed into the tree. She stood back up. She clapped her fists together again. She felt the flames rise up all around her. She raises her hand at him. A fire ball came from it. Ino slices through it sending another beam at her. It struck the ground in front of her exploding. Tyne was sent backwards again. " Give up!" he yells. Tyne pants weakly standing. She sways holding her side. " I'm not giving up yet!" Ino growls. " Suit yourself!" He raises his sword at her.

Fletch saw Tyne was in trouble and rushed in. His sword drawn at his side. " Tyne!" Ino growled sending a bolt at Fletch. Tyne woke up throwing a shield up around him. Tyne had trouble keeping it up with how weak she was. Ino raises his blade at her. " It's all over guardian!" He charges up a beam. Fletch turns to Tyne. " Tyne!" he yells. " Get out of there!" He slams his fist on the shield. " Get out of there! Stand up!" Tyne smiles at him weakly. The beam fired causing a bright flash. Fletch's eyes widened. " Tyne!" Tyne stood up. She closed her eyes bracing her body against the blast. Flames surrounded her engulfing her. Her eyes then opened glowing. She raised her hand sending out a heat blast to counter the beam. Fletch watched as the two clashed. He was blinded by the light causing him to have to cover his eyes.

Tyne tried her best to keep it up. She had to use more and more of her spiritual energy to counter the blast. The beam broke as Tyne's heat wave went through it. " Solar Flare!" The flare exploded sending out massive amounts of heat and energy all around them. Ino was blasted away. The dust and ash soon settled. The shield holding Fletch safetly inside soon gave out. He ran to the crater sliding down the rocky wall. " Tyne!" he yells. Tyne laid there. Her skin all covered in the ash and some scars. Her visor laid broken next to her. Her heat blades laid on each side of her in a broken state as well. Tyne had blood seeping out the corner of her mouth. She had a faint grin on her face. Fletch fell to his knees. " Tyne." He rasped weakly. He held her body in his lap. The last light was fading from her eyes. " Tyne please." He begged buring his head into her chest. He sobbed into her gently. " Tyne."

Ash fell around them as well as rain. The rain put out the flames. Zack saw the big cloud of grey smoke rising in the distance. He ran to it finding Fletch sitting there with Tyne in his lap. Zack bowed his head crying softly. Fletch kissed Tyne softly on the lips closing her eyes. He sat there grieving for her. " Please don't go." He begged softly.

_Tyne was falling forever in what seemed like darkness. She looked at her arm seeing writing on there. " What is this? I don't understand this words." She whispered numbly. She heard someone calling her name. " Who is that calling for me?" Tyne's eyes began to close. She looked at her arm one last time. _

_Your are Tyne_

_You're a lively and hard working chuggineer_

_Your friends are Zack, Cormac, Julie, and Samantha_

_You're the mother of two kids: Tyler and Taya_

_You're the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. _

_I am truly blessed to be with you_

_Signed Your roughneck husband,_

_Fletch_

_Tyne saw images flash of him in her head. " Fletch." The name had a weird taste in her mouth. She suddenly felt the darkness get warmer and warmer. " Remember who you are." Came a voice. " Remember where your heart belongs." Tyne began to cry. " Fletch." She whispers again._

" _Tyne!"_

" _Tyne! Wake up!"_

_Tyne feels her eyes close and she relaxes reaching out a hand. _

Tyne slowly starts to wake up. Her vision was a little blurry. She moans feeling someone holding her close. She felt a set of lips come down on hers. She tears up throwing her arms around Fletch hugging him. She brought him close. " Fletch." She whispers. Fletch smiles kissing her harder.

**Roaming in between the world of sleep and awake**

**Seems so far away from where I've been and untrue but unafraid**

**Intrusting—my soul—I know I must be taken to see the world that is**

**Not so far from now**

Tyne relaxed leaning into the kiss more. Tyne pulled away breatheless. She had to know if Fletcher was real. She ran a hand up his shirt going up to the scars on his chest. Fletch smiled at her.

**Imaginations come and sweep the shores of my mind**

**Letting it be, visions pass, and emotions arise—**

**Letting them go and beyond, are doors I've never seen **

**Opening one by one**

Fletch touches her hand gently. " I'm real love." Tyne looks at him crying. She holds him close. " It feels like I've lost my since of what's real and what's not." She whispers. I saw a world where it was all black. Everywhere I looked everything was fake.

**(Wake up and show the light, wake up the time is right)**

**I hear a voice, hear a voice calling out to me**

**Look inside, see the light now ever holding you**

**All the truth is all you need to make of your reality, it's right here**

**Look deep within the shell.**

Tyne sniffles. " I don't know if this is just a dream as well." She whispers. Fletch lifts her chin up. " Tyne, this is the real world. I'm right here I will never leave you." He kisses her. " Let this be proof of that."


	31. Chapter 31

Tyne leans into Fletch gently. Ash continued to fall around them. Chug Patrol managed to fend off the rest of the clan sending them scurring away. Fletch lifts Tyne up carrying her out of the crater. " Fletch." Fletch looks down. " Thank you." She whispers. Fletch nods smiling. Tyne leaned more into his chest. Taya runs up to them. Tyne gets down hugging her daughter. She feels her daughter shaking gently. " You guys go home while me and Chug Patrol take care of the mess." Whispers Zack. Fletch nods taking his family home.

Tyne was distant on the walk home. " I've never felt so scared in my life." Whispers Tyne. Fletch squeezes her hand gently. " It's over now love. You have the peace you have always wanted." Murmurs Fletch. " I've never you get so pissed either." Added Fletch with a chuckle. Tyne smiles.. " Mommy?" Tyne looks down at Taya. " Yes baby?" Taya frowns a little. " Is that what you ment when you said you were scared of monsters?" Tyne frowns and nods. " I'm scared one day I'm going to lose control and end up hurting you." Fletch hugged them both. " Embrace today. For the monsters won't come back for a long time." Tyne closes her eyes holding onto Fletch.

Bastian stood next to the crater in which Ino had fallen into. _The guy is a complete fool._ He sneered in his head. _But upon seeing his powers in action he maybe my only ticket to finally getting rid of that sniffling fool once and for all._ He begins to laugh. _Enjoy your peace now Fletch but rest assure one day I will kill you and that girl of yours too._

The End

**Thank you so much to Milan for helping me write this thing. It's taken me maybe about three weeks to complete but it couldn't have been done without you. **

**Until the next ride**

**Feral**


End file.
